


Party like there's no tomorrow

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Groping, Inappropriate use of a rolling pin, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgy, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: The Mikoshiba's annual party has finally arrived, and many of the guests are planning on making it a night to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm back, this fic is way longer than I expected it to be, oops! But hopefully that means it was worth the wait :)

"I'm going to tell them." Rin said with determination as he paced back and forth.

"Don't force yourself to do it if you're not ready." Sousuke said calmly from where he was sat on the bed in the younger's guest room. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

"No, no I'll do it tonight." He told the other. "When dad's kinda drunk and in a good mood." Tonight was the Mikoshiba's annual party, basically an excuse for everyone to get drunk out of their minds and not get judged for it and Rin was planning on telling his father about his and Sousuke's relationship. "How do I look?" Rin asked uncertainly as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. Sousuke was stood up by now, moving closer so he was stood toe to toe with the younger alpha, looking down at him.

"Handsome as ever." He hummed, smoothing down the lapels of the other's blazer as he smiled down at him. Rin leaned up quickly, pulling the butler down by his tie so he could kiss him, hot and messy. When they both pulled away they were breathing heavily.

"Was that a thank you?" The elder mused.

"No." Rin smirked suggestively. "We'll save that for later." He winked as he grabbed the man's hand and started dragging him towards the door. "Now come on, we're already late."

"No one will notice." The butler said as they began to walk down the corridor side by side.

"I know but you know how much of a lightweight my dad is and I want him to remember what I tell him." The younger muttered.

"I see." Sousuke replied as they headed down the stairs. There were numerous people stood around talking in the large entrance way as the party was happening downstairs. The whole of the upper floor was sectioned off as Mr Mikoshiba didn't want anything broken or damaged. Sousuke was leading him to one of the back rooms when he heard his name being called.

"Rin, Rin." He turned just before the person was jumping on him and embracing him in a hug, the alpha scent the other was giving off was so familiar. When he pulled back enough to see who it was he let out a shocked laugh.

"Toru?" He questioned, hugging him back even tighter. "I've not seen you in ages."

"Tell me about it." The other grinned, pulling away from him, eyes quickly flicking over to the person stood beside his friend. "And who's this?" He asked coyly as he looked at Sousuke.

"This is Sousuke, the Mikoshiba's butler." Rin explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you master Iwashimizu." The man said with a bow.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" The boy questioned with a grin.

"It's my job to know every guests name." He informed.

"Is that your only job?" Toru asked with a smirk. "It's just you seem to be keeping a very close eye on Rin."

"What are you saying Toru?" Rin asked bluntly.

"I'm saying I saw the bond mark as soon as I came over." He grinned excitedly. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, but you've got to keep quiet about it, very few people know." Rin muttered.

"No worries, your secret's safe with me." He winked. "I never told anybody about that time I walked in on you fingering yourself."

"Well now you did." Rin grumbled, seeing Sousuke smirk. "Not that you could tell anyone else, you got me to suck you off right after.

"And I said thank you." Toru shrugged. "You're good with your mouth, wouldn't you agree Sousuke?"

"Well~" He began.

"Don't answer that or I'm never sucking you off again." Rin snapped.

"That's a lie." Sousuke huffed. "You enjoy doing it way too much."

"Ooohhh." Toru laughed. "I like you Sousuke." He lightly elbowed the butler in the side. "Now Rin, be a good friend and show me where the alcohol is." The other rolled his eyes, leading him to the back room that Sousuke had been taking him to. Pushing open the door he heard the playing of the band and chatter of the guests.

"Right, drinks are over there." He pointed for the other. "Go knock yourself out."

"Oh I will." Toru grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Just don't expect me to hold your hair back when you're throwing up later." Rin teased, seeing his friend sneer at him as he walked away. He looked around the room until he found his father who was talking with Mr Mikoshiba and several other men he didn't recognise. "I'm going to go and tell him now." He said, turning to Sousuke. "Go and make yourself look busy, I'll meet back with you later."

"Good luck." He hummed, stroking a hand down his back before heading off. Rin took a deep breath, smoothing down his blazer before slowly walking over to the group of men, trying to figure out what to say to his father. He was listening to their conversation as he walked over although he must've missed the first part of it.

"Yeah, I heard Iwashimizu's boy was into alphas." One of the men said. Rin quickly realised he was talking about Toru.

"I heard his mother found him messing around with another alpha, can you imagine." Another scoffed.

"Apparently it was their gardener." A third interrupted. "He got fired of course."

"Obviously." He heard Mr Mikoshiba join in.

"Personally I think it's the kid's fault, he's too boisterous for his own good." The final man added as they all let out a laugh. "Can you imagine though, finding out your alpha son likes to take it up the arse."

"How disappointed would you be." He heard his father say, all the men mumbled in agreement. Rin felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, there was no way he could tell him, one out of fear of what he would say and two, that Sousuke might lose his job.

"Dad." He found himself saying quietly, mainly because he couldn't believe how judgmental his father was being. The man turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, Rin, do you want something?" He asked.

"Er, no, I just came over to thank Mr Mikoshiba for this wonderful party." The boy excused.

"Well we were just talking about Toru, he's a friend of yours isn't he?" His father questioned, hearing small laughs from some of the men he didn't know.

"Yeah, a good friend." He replied.

"Might want to watch yourself son, he's got a bit of a reputation with alphas, don't want him trying to have his way with you." One of the men piped up.

"I'm flattered that you think he'd go for me out of all the possible alphas." He replied cynically.

"Well why wouldn't he, you're a good looking alpha with a good bloodline." Another exclaimed. "I'm sure a lot of omegas would be happy to say they're yours, or have you already found yourself an omega?"

"No." Rin answered bluntly.

"Well then, I'd be quite happy to send my daughter your way." The man he now recognised as Mr Hanamura, the father of Gou's friend Chigusa, said. Rin held back a sigh, this really wasn't going as planned. "In fact, there she is over there." Rin turned and surely enough on the other side of the large room were Chigusa and his sister. He turned back to the group of men who were all looking at him expectantly.

"Well go on." His father encouraged. He decided quickly to go, anything to get him out of this conversation. He headed over to the two girls, seeing them muttering to each other as he approached.

"Hi Rin." His sister said. "What do you want?"

"I was just coming over to talk to Chigusa." He replied politely.

"You better not be hitting on her." Gou warned.

"What? No." He answered quickly. "I would never~I mean, I wouldn't never, it's just, I'm not saying your ugly, your actually pretty cute, but I'm not interested in you like that, okay this is not going how it was meant to." He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Smooth." Gou commented. Rin glared at her then looked back to Chigusa who had a confused look on her face.

"What I meant to say was, your father wanted me to come over and talk to you." Rin explained calmly.

"Is he trying to set us up?" She asked with a sigh.

"I think so." Rin replied.

"I'm sorry, he keeps doing this, it's so embarrassing." She muttered, flushing a little red. "Just pretend like we're getting along because they're all watching us."

"Oh." He murmured, looking back descreetly and see she was indeed right.

"Just pretend to laugh, okay?" She said. "Ready?" Rin nodded, laughing as Chigusa began to. The girl pushed his shoulder slightly, moving closer and batting her eyelashes. When they finally stopped laughing she peered over the alpha's shoulder. 

"Yep, he looks like he's lapping this up." She huffed. Soon after she moved closer, tucking herself into the other's side. "Put your hand on my waist." She instructed, Rin quickly doing as he was told. "This should keep him off our case." She grumbled, looking back over at the group. 

"Gross." Gou murmured, folding her arms across her chest.

"Good evening Miss Gou, Miss Chigusa, Master Rin, are you enjoying yourselves?" Rin heard a deep voice ask, the overwhelming smell of his alpha entering his nostrils.

"Sousuke." Gou exclaimed happily, beaming up at the man. "I was having a wonderful time."

"And you aren't now?" The butler questioned.

"Well Rin kind of ruined it." She huffed. Sousuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is the young master trying his hand at flirting." He mused, a small coy smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah, no, we were just~" The younger stuttered, removing his hand from the girl's waist and blushing lightly.

"We're just trying to convince my father we're getting along so he'll stay off Rin's case." Chigusa explained. "He keeps trying to set me up with all sorts of alphas and I'm just not interested."

"Well he looks like something else has got his attention right now so I'm sure Rin can leave you two in peace." He hummed, seeing the alpha let out a sigh of relief. "Come Master Rin, I believe Master Iwashimizu was looking for you."

"You're not leaving too are you Sousuke?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, can't you stay for a little longer." Chigusa encouraged.

"Unfortunately I have a job to be doing right now." The butler replied gently. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."  The girls both waved him goodbye as he led Rin away.

"Thanks Sousuke." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know you were interested in Chigusa, Rin." The butler commented teasingly as he glanced over at the younger.

"I'm not." Rin replied bluntly. "They seemed more interested in flirting with you anyway." He saw the man raise his eyebrows. "What do you have that I don't?"

"Well, what do you see in me?" He asked. Rin pondered for a moment before replying.

"Your huge cock." Sousuke had to commend the younger for keeping a straight face as he said it.

"And here I thought it was my personality, how wrong I was." He replied, staying as equally serious as the younger, before they were both breaking out into wide smiles, Rin laughing slightly. "So you didn't tell him then?" The butler asked more seriously.

"I couldn't." He sighed. "They were talking about Toru, word got out that he's into alphas and they were saying some really horrible stuff, I was also worried you might get fired if Mr Mikoshiba found out, I don't want something like that to happen to you because of me."

"Rin, sweetheart, we're in this together." He soothed. "Don't think you have to deal with this alone."

"Thank you Sousuke." He murmured, moving as close to the other as he dared in public.

"Oi Rin." He heard his name being called and he turned to see Toru waving at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, before walking over to the other with Sousuke following. He saw a clear glass of liquid in his friends hand and he could only assume it was vodka.

"Are you drinking that straight." He asked. "And from a wine glass?" The other slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah." He retorted. "You're not my mother Rin, I can handle my drink."

"Sure you can." The other sighed, feeling the blonde leaning his weight onto him.

"Sousuke." It was the butler's turn to look around as he felt a hand being pat against his back.

"Oh, Kazuki." He smiled as the man came to stand next to him.

"Told you I'd see you again soon didn't I?" He grinned, looking over at Rin who had a short blonde alpha leaning against him.

"Hi Rin." He smirked. "Have you recovered since I last saw you?"

"Just about." The younger laughed in return, feeling his friend look up at him the let out a quite whine that only he could hear. "Oh, um this is my friend Toru." He introduced. The other pushed himself off the alpha to stand on his own two feet and outstretched his arm to give the newly acquainted man a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kazuki said, quirking an eyebrow.

"The pleasure's all mine." Toru replied with a sly smile, seeing the other alpha chuckle. "So Kazuki, how do you and Sousuke know each other?" He asked, clearly eyeing the alpha up and down.

"We went to school together as teenagers." He explained. "And reunited recently when I had to cure him of his rut." Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"So you're a doctor?" The younger asked coyly, lips still curling up.

"That I am." He replied. 

"You must really know your way around a body then." Toru smirked suggestively.

"Are you flirting with me?" The doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Is it working?" The boy pondered.

"Cheeky." He mused, still smiling softly at the other. "I like it." Toru licked his lips and moved closer to the other.

"Shameless." He heard Rin sigh and looked over his shoulder, winking at him.

"Some like it when you're straight to the point." He said to his friend.

"I know I do." Kazuki hummed with a smirk, winking at the younger.

"Get a room." Rin huffed.

"Got any that aren't locked?" Toru asked with a grin. "Despite what you might think of me I'd prefer to mess around in a bed than in a storage room any day."

"No Toru." Rin exclaimed.

"But Rin." He whined. "It's not a real party if I don't have a little fun."

"You can have fun without taking your clothes off." The other retorted.

"Now you really sound like my mum." He pouted.

"Look, Rin, if you're worried about me taking advantage of your clearly slightly drunk friend, you don't need to, I'm an upstanding member of the community after all, I have my morals." Kazuki interrupted.

"Keep telling yourself that." He heard Sousuke scoff.

"This has nothing to do with me." Rin sighed, shaking his head. "I don't even know why we're having this conversation, you're both adults, well~" He looked pointedly at Toru who grinned right back at him. "You can do what you want."

Toru was quick to grab Kazuki's hand, giving his friend a sly wink, before he was dragging the older alpha over to the door and out of the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rin sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"I think you just became a mother." Sousuke replied jokingly, seeing his partner look up at him with a pout.

"Shut up." The younger tried to say seriously, but could help the light laugh that left his mouth. 

"Hey, Rin." He heard his name being called again.

"For god's sake, what now?" He grumbled to himself before turning to see Seijuro with his arm wrapped around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Oh, Seijuro." He muttered.

"Where've you been all evening?" The elder asked.

"Just, you know, around." He replied with a shrug, he was surprised he hadn't seen the two brothers before now. He could hear Momo grumbling and gurgling under his breath from where he was leaning against Seijuro. "Is he okay?"

"He's had a few too many." The other replied.

"Where's Nitori?" The younger slurred, looking up and around the room.

"Why?" Seijuro asked with a grin. 

"I n~need to touch him." Momo answered.

"Right well, Nitori's working right now and probably won't appreciate you feeling him up in public." The elder chuckled. "Also where's Kisumi?" 

"Um, I'm not sure, I've seen him around." Rin replied.

"He was serving those nice canapés and I'd like another." Seijuro excused, feeling Momo begin to laugh quietly against him.

"Sure." He muttered so only his brother could hear. "Nitori." He then shouted loudly as he saw his omega, startling the group he was with, but getting the maid's attention.

"Yes Master Momo?" He asked as he approached with a tray of canapés in one hand. The boy stumbled over from his brother to his omega, steadying himself on the maid's shoulder. He wrapped his arms loosely around his partner's shoulders from behind, pressing his mouth to his neck.

"I love you Ai." He cooed, tracing his lips across the omega's neck.

"I love you too Momo." He replied fondly. "But I should be getting back to work."

"But you can't." He protested. "I need you."

"For what?" Nitori asked. The boy let his lips ghost over his ear.

"I'm hard." He said in a loud whisper which completely defeated the purpose. Suddenly the maid felt the younger's hand slipping up the back of his dress and down the back of his panties, sliding one finger between his cheeks.

"Momo!" He exclaimed, looking over at Seijuro.

"How much did you let him drink?" He asked the other sternly.

"Probably too much." He offered as an answer, seeing the omega roll his eyes. He let out a gasp as he felt the younger rubbing the tip of his finger up against his hole, the boy breathing hotly against his neck.

"Momo, s-stop." He stuttered, hand holding the tray shaking slightly. Sousuke grabbed it from him just in time as the boy pushed in and Nitori was crying out as quietly as he could, his body shuddering. 

"You're so pretty Ai, you know that." He hummed, his finger sliding in and out. "Want you to have my babies." The maid was gasping at that, feeling the younger's other hand come to smooth across his stomach.

"Alright Momo, that's enough." Seijuro said, pulling his brother away from his omega and hearing him growl at him, stopping as soon as he got a stern look from the elder. "We're still in public idiot."

"But I-I need my omega." The younger huffed.

"Well when does Nitori finish working this evening?" Seijuro asked Sousuke.

"You know, I don't think you really need to be carrying these around Nitori, I'm sure guests can find them easily enough by themselves." Sousuke replied, placing them down on a nearby table. "Go and have some fun is what I'm saying."

"You're the best Sousuke." Momo slurred, slinging his arm around his omega. "Let's go get a drink."

"You're not having any more." Nitori lectured.

"I meant for you." He grinned. "Loosen you up a little." With that he was dragging the maid away and towards the drinks table, Seijuro following after them to make sure his little brother didn't do anything too stupid. Rin turned to Sousuke, looking sleeping up at him.

"Can we get out of here now?" He asked. "The one thing I came to do didn't work out and I don't feel like mingling with anyone else."

"Of course." The butler replied, following the younger as he headed for the door.

"That's better." Rin sighed happily as they left the room, the noise such dying down. "I just want to get into bed." He heard Sousuke hum, wrapping an arm around him as they got upstairs and out of sight of any of the guests.

"Although you did promise me a thank you." He reminded.

"I did, didn't I?" He answered, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder. "Well, if you're prepared to do all the work then I guess we can." Sousuke huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Some thanks." He muttered.

"Hey, I could go straight to sleep, at least this way I'm staying awake while you fuck me." He shrugged. He felt the man stop him just outside the door, tilting his chin up so he could kiss him deeply, feeling the younger melting into it. When they pulled away Rin was panting, cheeks slightly flushed making the other grin.

"You're so easy to get riled up." He observed, seeing the other pout. He kissed him again quickly before he could reply, the younger whining into his mouth as he pushed him up against the door. He felt Rin moving one hand to grip at his shoulder and the other to twist in his hair, his own resting on the other's hips, pulling him even closer. He reached one hand out to the door knob, twisting it and keeping a tight hold of Rin as they both fell into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Rin."

"Sousuke."

They both heard their names being said at the same time by two different voices, causing them to pull themselves away from the kiss and turn in horror to see two other people on the bed.

"What the fuck." Rin muttered quietly, staring right back at Toru who was fully naked with his legs spread as Kazuki pressed two fingers into him. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He angrily exclaimed. "How did you even get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." Toru tried to reply calmly. "It was the first one we found that was."

"B-but~" He began.

"I'm sorry Rin, I must've forgotten to lock it." Sousuke apologised. The younger's brain worked for a moment before he made a decision.

"Fuck it." He said beginning to remove his clothes as he walked over to the bed. He heard Toru cheering and he shot him a scowl as he finally removed his underwear and lay down on the bed, his body facing the opposite way to the other, his legs stretched out towards the headboard whilst Toru's were to the end of the bed. He found his head laid down next to the other's and saw him grin at him.

"You know, me and Sousuke were planning on having sweet, lazy, couple sex and you've ruined it." He muttered to his friend.

"Sorry." He quirked a small smile. "I couldn't help myself, he's a doctor Rin, he's going to know exactly what to do with my prostate."

"Just get on with it then." He sighed , turning his head away from the other and hearing him begin to pant and whine as Kazuki surely was expertly massaging his prostate. 

He himself looked over at Sousuke who was watching the pair, eyes dark as he tucked his lower lip beneath his teeth. Rin let his hand slide down his chest, pinching at one nipple as he went, then moving further down until he was wrapping it around the base of his cock, slowly stroking up and down as he watched his alpha. He let out a needy whine, catching the man's attention, the elder instantly being drawn to him, beginning to remove his own clothes as he stalked over, eyeing Rin as if he were his prey.

He was fully undressed apart from his underwear by the time he reached Rin, climbing onto the bed in between his alpha's spread legs. Looking up at the younger he saw him staring back with lidded eyes, biting at his lower lip as he stroked his cock. He also saw Toru tipping his head back as he panted so he could look at the butler and admire his body.

Sousuke gave him a smirk before he was leaning over Rin and pressing their lips together, the younger happily letting him slip his tongue into his mouth. Toru must've been watching them because he could hear his heavy breathing and occasional whimper very close to his ear.

The elder slowly ran a hand down his partner's chest, teasing around his nipple as he went then letting it linger across his toned stomach before moving down until his hand was joining Rin's on his cock. He pulled away from the kiss and saw the younger staring up at him desperately. Sousuke nodded, leaning down again to kiss his jaw and felt him move his own hand away, allowing the elder to take full control.

His grip was firm as he slowly stroked up then down, seeing the other shiver then hearing him let out a whine. He could feel the younger's heart beating heavily from where his lips were still pressed against his neck, taking in his musky smell. He trailed them further down, biting down on his nipple this time, making the other cry out, before he let his tongue slip out as he traced it down his stomach until he reached the alpha's pubes where he pulled away, hearing Rin whine.

He ghosted his lips above the other's cock, hearing him whimper in anticipation, hips bucking slightly. Sousuke tutted and continued further down, the younger grumbling as he didn't get what he wanted. The elder instead moved to his thighs, nipping and biting hard so that marks would litter his skin.

"Sousuke you tease." He heard Rin huff from above him, making him look up and see the younger pouting at him. He gave him a soft smile before leaning back down and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, hearing him gasp sharply, hips trying to buck but being unable to as the elder held him down.

He slowly moved down, hearing Rin let out a heavy breath as one hand came to wrap in his hair, encouraging him to take more. He did as the younger wished, taking all of him into his mouth until his cock was sliding down his throat. Rin let out a soft moan, grip tightening.

"So-Sousuke." He groaned, prompting the man to pull off so he could look up at him. "I need you inside me, now." He panted, spreading his legs for the other, giving him a seductive, needy look. He whimpered as he felt the elder tracing his hole with his finger tip.

"You're a bit eager aren't you sweetheart?" Sousuke hummed. "It's been a while since I last fucked you, you're not even stretched out."

"B-But that's why I need you so bad." He whined. "Please alpha, it's been too long, I need you to fuck me."

"We'll get to that, just be patient." Sousuke soothed, leaning closer to the younger so he could mutter in his ear. "But first, why don't we ask Kazuki if he'll open you for me?" Rin's eyes widened, seeing Sousuke smirk.

"R-Really?" The younger asked, seeing the other nod.

"Doesn't Toru sound like he's enjoying it?" He hummed. He did, his friend was moaning whorishly, body writhing and squirming against the man's fingers. Rin watched intently, Kazuki looking up at him with a smirk. "Why don't you ask him sweetheart?" Rin let out a heavy breath, biting at his lower lip as he sat up and moved onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Kazuki and whining to catch the alpha's attention. The man looked from him to Sousuke, seeing his friend nod at him.

"What's up Rin?" He questioned, seeing the younger blush and look away from him.

"Tell him what you want sweetheart." He heard Sousuke say from behind him. He chewed at his lower lip and looked up at the doctor seeing him watching him with a smirk across his face as he waited expectantly for the younger's request.

"K-Kazuki, please will you finger me?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and leaning closer to the man.

"Of course Rin." He cooed, moving his hand that wasn't currently finger-fucking his friend to trace down his cheek and tilt his chin up, thumb running across his lower lip. "But what are we going to do with Toru?"

"You've got two hands." He purred, taking the man's thumb into his mouth and suckling on it, seeing him lick his own lips. 

"But what about poor Sousuke?" Kazuki asked with a smirk. "Won't he feel left out?"

"He likes to watch." Rin muttered, looking back at his alpha with a grin.

"Oh really?" The other chuckled.

"Hey, do I get a say in this?" Toru panted, leaning up on his elbows.

"Of course." Kazuki hummed, leaning over to kiss the younger who he had been neglecting.

"I don't mind if we switch for a little bit." He grinned, running a hand through the other's long hair. Kazuki looked questioningly over at Rin who looked back at Sousuke for permission. When the elder nodded he looked back and did the same. The doctor let his fingers slip from the blonde, hearing him whimper at the loss but then seeing him push himself up and move over to Sousuke so Rin was able to take his position, legs up, spread and bent at the knee.

Kazuki leaned down to pick up the jar of oil that he had left there from when he had previously fingered Toru.

"So how many fingers am I going to need to use to get that thing to fit in you, hm?" He asked, gesturing to Sousuke's now uncovered cock, which Toru was eagerly wrapping his lips around. "Three or four?"

"Three." Sousuke interrupted, letting out a heavy breath. "I prefer a tight fit."

"Whatever you say." Kazuki grinned wickedly, dipping three fingers into the small jar before moving them to the younger's hole, tracing teasingly around his rim.

Rin whined impatiently, seeing the other looking up at him with a smirk before pressing all three fingers in at once. The younger gasped, hands clenching the covers as the man began to draw slowly in and out, fingers expertly scissoring him open. He let out a soft moan as the elder pressed further in and curled his fingers, rubbing up against his prostate in a way that had him squirming and whining for more.

The next time he thrust in it felt even better, fingers hitting his prostate directly, making him let out a long groan, head tipping back in pleasure, his toes curling and thighs quivering. This prompted Kazuki to speed up the pace, leaving Rin panting and squirming against the bed, hips involuntarily bucking back against his fingers.

"Kazuki, fuck, so good, ah." He whined, head tossing back, eyes squeezed shut. The man smirked down at him, pace slowing until he had stopped, fingers still but just nudging up against his sensitive spot.

"If you can still speak I'm not doing a good enough job." He chuckled, seeing the younger staring up at him with lidded eyes. He slowly began to move just his fingers, pressing them up against the other's prostate, seeing his hips twitching and rising slightly off the mattress.

He couldn't help the loud moans that were falling past his lips as the doctor continuously rubbed up against his prostate. Rin felt close already, his cock leaking across his stomach as the other alpha milked him, drawing high pitched noise from the back of his throat. His head tipped back as he shallowly arched off the bed, hands gripping the covers tightly.

He heard a light moan from behind and tipped his head back further so he could see what was happening. He saw his friend with his cheek pressed into the mattress, mouth hanging open as he moaned wantonly and unashamedly. He looked further back and saw Sousuke behind the blonde, hands spreading his cheeks wide and his head dipped down; Rin knew what he was doing, and the thought of it made him squirm, he knew how good Toru must've been feeling in that moment having been in that same position many times before.

He saw the other open his eyes, their gazes meeting, Toru looking at him desperately, panting heavily as he moved one hand the brush the other's hair away from his face. He leaned over, kissing Rin upside down and messily slipping his tongue into his mouth.

They were both panting and whining into each other's mouths, moans being muffled and breathy words being lost. Toru threw his head back, letting out a whorish moan, his body visibly rocking back against the butler.

"Fuck, please don't stop Sousuke, don't stop." He begged, hips rolling encouragingly. Rin couldn't stop the moans that spilled from his mouth as Kazuki pressed hard against his prostate, rubbing persistently and leaning down to take the younger alpha's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head then slowly bobbing up and down.

When he pulled away Rin let out a throaty whine, hips bucking up to try and get the man's mouth back on his cock. He was letting out shakey breaths, his entire body trembling as he looked up at the man, blinking slowly, mouth opening and closing around noises that were never released, forming a pretty o every so often that made the other gulp.

"You're doing so well Rin." Kazuki soothed, running a hand gently across the younger's quivering thigh. Rin was letting out small choked sounds, sobbing slightly as the doctor pressed deeper into him; he felt overwhelmed. The man leaned over him, brushing his hair away from his face and letting his hand rest atop his head. "Such a good boy." The other looked up at him through bleary eyes.

"T-thank you alpha." He hiccuped, seeing the man smile sweetly down at him.

"So well behaved." Kazuki cooed. "Sousuke's been teaching you well hasn't he?" The man leaned further down, gently tracing his lips across the younger's jaw, occasionally letting his tongue slip out until he reached his bond mark. A shiver ran down Rin's spine at the small touch and he heard Sousuke growl quietly, being able to feel someone else touching his mate's bond mark. Kazuki smirked, testing the waters a little more, gently sucking on the mark, an action that had Rin squirming and whining, grabbing at the man's arm to anchor himself down.

Sousuke growled deeper this time, biting at the blonde's cheek to stop himself from saying anything, hearing the younger gasp then whimper, seemingly enjoying being treated a little rougher so he dug his nails into his thighs. 

"I think Sousuke's getting a bit protective over his little alpha, don't you." Kazuki teased Rin. He decide to push the dominant alpha a little further, nipping lightly at the younger's neck, making him moan out his name.

"Kazuki." Sousuke snarled, looking up with fiery eyes, pressing Toru's lower back until the younger was lying flat against the bed and he could move, over to the doctor, clambering over Rin so that he was kneeling, knees either side of his torso, hearing his mate whining at him from beneath.

He pushed the doctors shoulders, moving him away from Rin until he was able to stand himself, then forcefully pushing the other alpha up against the wall.

Rin was whimpering from the sudden loss of contact but was able to push himself up into a sitting position, soon after feeling two arms draping over his shoulders. He turned his head, seeing Toru smirking at him as he leaned his chin on his shoulder as well.

"Keep watching." He murmured. "It could get hot, two dominant alphas, wouldn't you like to see that?" Rin looked back quickly, feeling his friend slowly tracing his fingers across his torso.

"Did I hit a nerve Sousuke?" Kazuki grinned as the man caged him against the wall.

"You're pushing it." He growled.

"I'm sorry." The other hummed, staring up at the taller man. "I just couldn't help myself, I like seeing you go all alpha." He licked his lips, leaning closer to the butler. "I think those two do as well." He grinned. "They've been watching us the entire time." Sousuke's eyes shifted to look behind him, seeing Toru's hands roaming over his partner's toned body as he whispered in his ear. "Why don't we let Rin know what it feels like hm? He hummed sensually. "To have someone else touching his alpha."

Kazuki pressed one hand to the man's chest and the other ran down his side as he leaned in, licking a column up the other's throat, tongue tracing across his bond mark before sinking his teeth into it, hearing the man suck in a sharp breath, Rin gasping and letting out a small snarl, Toru quickly hushing him, wrapping a hand around his cock to distract him.

Kazuki looked over at the two with a heated gaze, staring directly into Rin's eyes as he bite his mate again, drawing a low moan from the man, seeing Rin bare his teeth, but being unable to hold his composure as Toru rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Not sure he likes that." Kazuki hummed in Sousuke's ear. "Why don't we go give them a closer look?" Sousuke huffed but allowed the smaller man to push him over to the other two and down onto the bed so he could climb up above him, swivelling his hips from where they were now pressed against the other man's. He ran his hands across Sousuke's torso, stopping when they got to his chest and squeezing the two defined muscles with a smirk. 

He leaned down again pressing their lips together and dominating the kiss, hearing Sousuke grumble in protest, biting at his lower lip to try and regain control. Kazuki pulled away before he could do that, instead nipping at his neck and hearing Rin growl lowly. Before he could do it again he was being pulled off and shoved down onto his back, seeing Rin glaring down at him. The younger leaned in close, noises rumbling deeply in his throat.

"Mine." He snarled, eyes looking wild and predatorial. With that he was quickly taking the man's previous position above his partner, leaning down to bite at his bond mark, hearing Sousuke moan in a somewhat higher pitch than usual.

It was rare that they found themselves in this position, with Rin on top and Sousuke underneath, letting needy moans pass his lips. As much as Rin would've liked to stay like this and dominate the elder for once, he was already open, slick and desperate for the other's cock, he needed him to take charge.

"I need you alpha." He hummed against his neck, hearing Sousuke panting next to his ear. The man pulled him down into a kiss, rolling them both over so he was now on top. He pushed himself up off the bed, lifting the younger's legs up and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed by his thighs, pushing them closer to his chest as he did so.

"You've been so patient sweetheart." He hummed, sliding his cock against his mate's. 

"I have, haven't I." He purred. "Have I been a good boy?"

"Such a good boy Rin." He hummed, tracing his hands across the younger's thighs.

"Does that mean I deserve your cock?" His tone was teasing yet oddly innocent, making Sousuke rumble lowly. "Or do I have to work harder for it?"

"You've always been such a tease Rin." Toru grinned from where he was sat on the bed beside him with Kazuki straddling his thighs and kneeling above him, his shirt finally discarded as the younger undid his trousers.

"It's more fun that way." Rin smirked in return.

"Oh, I toatally agree." His friend chuckled as he pulled Kazuki's trousers and underwear down around his thighs, eyeing up his cock as it sprang free. He licked his lips, looking up at the man with dark lidded eyes, hands tracing across the hard muscle of his stomach and down until he was wrapping one hand around his cock, watching as the elder tucked his lower lip beneath his teeth.

"And what about me Kazuki?" Toru purred, voice dripping with lust. "Have I been a good enough boy for your cock?"

"Baby, a pretty thing like you, all you had to do was ask and I would've given it to you." He grinned, seeing the younger blush slightly, but regain his composure quickly as he slid out from between the man's legs and positioning himself on his hands and knees before him. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing the man staring at his body before meeting his gaze and giving him a grin. "Oh I'm gonna give it to you good."

"I'll be the judge of that." Toru smirked, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get the other to hurry up.

"You talk too much." Kazuki hummed, manoeuvring himself so that he was stood at the foot of the bed, one hand gripping the younger's hip and the other holding his cock so it was pressed up against his hole. Toru was about to retort but got cut of as the man thrust forcefully into him, knocking the air  
from his lungs and causing him to gasp in sharply, a small moan leaving his mouth as his brain caught up to him. "That's much better." Kazuki mused, nails digging into his hip. "Put that pretty voice to better use."

The younger barely had time to think before the other was pulling out and slamming back in again, making him moan loudly and brokenly, hands twisting into the bed sheets. He turned his head as he heard a desperate moan from beside him, seeing Rin also grabbing at the sheets, his breathing heavy as he stared up at Sousuke, who was slowly, almost teasingly thrusting into him, each one hard but not quite hitting the right place to get the other writhing and moaning his name.

"Now who's the tease?" Toru chuckled, whining lightly as Kazuki bucked his hips. Rin looked up at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Still me." He whispered quietly to his friend. "I just like to let him think he's in control." The blonde grinned. Even when Rin was bottoming he tended to get his own way. 

They groaned in unison as the alphas slammed into them at the same time, watching as the youngers' bodies reacted to their every touch and movement.

"Who knew alphas could make such pretty noises." Kazuki spoke lowly, teeth gritted as he started moving faster, drawing long strung out moans from Toru.

"Sweet little cocksluts." Sousuke huffed, seeing his friend look over at him in slight shock.

"Didn't know you had a mouth on you Sousuke." He chuckled with a heavy breath before letting out a low groan, the younger now pressing his hips back to meet his forward thrusts.

"Rin likes being treated like a dirty whore every so often." He grumbled. "Not that it's hard to treat him like that when he always acts like one."

"Sousuke." Rin whined, covering his face with his hands, suddenly letting out a shocked, high-pitched moan as the alpha slammed back in and hit his prostate. 

"Am I wrong?" The man asked lowly.

"No Sousuke, I love it, love your cock." He whimpered, head tipping back and eyes fluttering shut as he hit his prostate again. 

"There we go." Sousuke chuckled, looking back over at Kazuki who gave a small smirk as he did the same thing to Toru, finally hitting his prostate with expert precision which had the blonde moaning, hips pushing encouragingly back against him.

"Kazuki, harder." He cried, feeling the alpha do just that, hips slapping against his arse as he rammed his cock hard into his hole. The younger let out a high-pitched moan, back arching and head dropping between his shoulders as he panted heavily, the other's pace getting faster with each thrust. He felt his body begin to quiver before it dropped down onto the bed, the alpha's tight grip on his hips the only thing to keep his back end up whilst his face pressed into the mattress, light whines being muffled by the fabric.

"Come on baby, let's hear that voice, I know how loud you can be." Kazuki teased, watching as the younger turned his head so his cheek was pressing into the mattress, looking up at him with half open eyes, mouth hanging open, letting out an unabashed moan as the doctor continuously hit that spot deep within him. "That's a good boy." The elder hummed as a string of breathy noises passed Toru's lips, his hips bucking back against the man, urging him to hump feverishly into his hole. His head rolled from side to side, hearing Kazuki let out a low groan from behind him as his hole clenched hard around his cock. "So tight baby." He breathed. "This is why alphas are so much more fun to fuck."

Sousuke hummed in agreement, hips pistoning rapidly in and out of the younger alpha who was wantonly moaning, head tipped back, chest rising a falling quickly. He met the elder's gaze with dark, lust-filled eyes that entranced the other who lifted one leg so that it was leaning against his shoulder and he could bite into the toned muscle, hips slamming harder into his mate.

Rin grabbed at the covers, hand bumping against Toru's, causing them to look desperately over at each other. Both of the dominant alphas were letting out deep grunts, beads of sweat forming along their hairline. Toru leaned closer, urging Rin to do the same.

"They look good like this don't they?" Toru panted, licking his lips as he looked back at Kazuki, before shifting his gaze back to his friend. "So do you."

"Toru." He whined, swatting a hand at the blonde before moaning breathily and grabbing his hand, squeezing it tight. "So good." He whimpered quietly so only the other could hear. 

"I know." Toru cooed, leaning closer so he could place a kiss in the other alpha's hair as he let out his own needy whine. "Aren't our alphas treating us well?" Rin nodded, moaning loudly as Sousuke pressed in deeper. The blonde pulled him closer so he could join their lips in a desperate kiss, tongues sliding against each other as the panted heavily into each others' mouths.

When they pulled away Rin saw a wicked look in his friends eyes before he was pressing his lips against his bond mark, kissing gently at first, then letting his tongue slip out to lick across it. Sousuke was letting out low rumbles from his throat, grip tightening on his partner's thighs as he bit hard into his calf, hips driving into him harder.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sousuke." He moaned breathily, the man's dark eyes drawing up to his face to take in the desperate look Rin was giving him. He flicked his gaze away when he felt Toru biting into his mate's neck, making him growl, letting the younger's leg fall from his shoulder so he could possessively lean over him, planting his hands on either side of his head and forcing Toru away with a snarl, only seeing the blonde smirk at him.

Rin moaned as he felt his alpha somehow slamming into him even harder than before, each thrust more powerful than the last; he felt like his prostate was being abused. Each slap made as their skin connected resounded loudly throughout the room, mixing with the noises the two submissive alphas were emitting.

Rin grabbed onto the elder's biceps as his back arched, hips twitching uncontrollably against him. The younger was moaning unashamedly, mouth hanging wide open as his jaw went slack.

"I-I can't hold it~" He cried out, head tipping back. Sousuke could see the younger's knot swelling at the base of his cock, looking ready to burst.

"Then don't sweetheart." He replied soothingly, running a hand through the hair on the side of his head. With that Rin was cumming, his knot popping and releasing all over himself, his eyes fluttering shut as his mouth formed around a loud, high-pitched moan. Sousuke growled deeply, the other's hole was clenching hard around him and he found it hard to hold himself back.

He pulled out with a whine of protest from the younger who was sucking in shakey breaths as he tried to compose himself. Sousuke moved so that he was kneeling beside Rin's head, one hand at the base of his cock, squeezing around his knot and the other wrapping in the younger's hair.

The other rolled onto his side and leaned up so that he could take his alpha's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling eagerly around the tip before he sunk further down, choking slightly as he hit the back of his throat. The elder let out a low groan as Rin moved to lick at his knot, sucking at the inflated skin. He grabbed the younger's jaw between his thumb and forefinger, watching as he opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out as the other alpha began to stroke his cock. 

It didn't take long before he was cumming, knot bursting across Rin's face, some landing in his waiting mouth as the elder groaned and grunted at his release. When he had finally finished he collapsed onto the bed beside his mate, watching as he licked the cum from around his mouth, much of his face still being covered in it though.

Moans coming from Toru caught their attention. Kazuki was slamming into him forcefully, the blonde grabbing desperately at the sheets below him, own hips pressing feverishly back against the other alpha. Rin looked up at Sousuke then back to his friend before moving over to him, lying flat on his back and scooting under him so that he could take his cock into his mouth. He heard a sharp gasp from the other who looked under himself, watching as his cock disappeared between Rin's lips.

He found himself switching between bucking back against Kazuki and thrusting into Rin's mouth, crying out at the dual pleasure, his mind feeling foggy. He was letting out throaty groans, eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to speak, words catching in his throat.

"Are you close Toru?" Rin purred, mouthing at his his swelling knot, making the blonde moan breathily. He squeezed his cock in his hand, running his thumb over his slit, collecting the precum oozing from there.

"Oh he's close." Kazuki grunted, hand smacking against the side of his arse, the blonde whining his name. "His pussy is getting so tight."

"Want your knot alpha." He begged.

"I know you do baby." He hummed. "You're pussy is practically begging for it."

The blonde's whole body began to quiver, including his hole, which had the alpha behind him groaning, his knot pressing up against his rim.

"Yes." Toru hissed, voice wavering as he said it. "Give it to me." He gasped as he felt teeth lightly scraping across his knot.

"Manners." He heard Rin's voice remind.

"Please Kazuki." He whined impatiently, hearing the elder chuckle.

"Since you asked so nicely." He grinned with a huff, grip tightening on his hips so he was pulling the younger alpha back against him. "Fuck." He gritted, letting out a low groan as his knot popped. 

Toru let out a choked moan as he felt the alpha's knot push past his rim until it was hitting his prostate and filling him up. At that he was cumming himself, knot popping across Rin's face, adding to the cum that Sousuke had left. Both alphas were breathing heavily as Rin moved out from beneath his friend, looking over at him mate.

"You're a mess Rin." He hummed, leaning over and grabbing his face, swiping his tongue across his cheek and swallowing the cum that he had collected. Rin let out a small moan as he felt him do the same to the other cheek. "Much better." He muttered as he tried to smooth down the younger's now wild looking hair.

He pulled him in for a sweet kiss, the other leaning into it and humming softly against his lips, shuffling so he was sat in between the elder's legs, pressing into his chest.

"I love you." Rin murmured sweetly against his lips, eyes staring adoringly up at him. Sousuke flipped him over onto his back, laying beside him and leaning over so he could pepper feather-light kisses across his neck.

"I love you more." He replied softly, staring lovingly down at his mate.

"You two are sickeningly cute." He heard Kazuki sigh. He turned to look at his friend who was still seated in Toru, rubbing small circles into the tierd-looking alpha's hips. "How are you doing Toru?" The blonde just grunted in response. "Didn't think I'd hear you so quiet." The elder mused, stroking a hand down his back. "Are you up for some post-sex cuddling?"

That caught the younger's attention; he looked at the man, blinking slowly then nodding. Kazuki smiled softly, helping the other move further up the bed before rolling the both onto their sides, trying not to pull himself too far out of the blonde, worried his knot may hurt him. He pulled him closer by his waist, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck, earning a relaxed sigh from Toru.

Sousuke looked down at Rin with a questioning look. The younger knew what he was thinking.

"Do you two want some space?" He asked softly. Kazuki looked up at him, furrowing his brow. "It's fine, there's not exactly anywhere else you can go, Sousuke and I can go and clean ourselves up, but he looks tired." He gestured to Toru who was seemingly drifting in and out of sleep. 

"Thank you." The Doctor hummed gratefully.

"Just don't make any more of a mess than you already have ." He said pointedly.

"We'll try." Kazuki grinned.

"Hey, don't make me regret doing this." He asserted, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm joking." The other chuckled.

"Come on then Sousuke." Rin said to his alpha as he climbed of the bed, picking up his clothes from the floor. He heard Sousuke following his lead then felt a hand squeezing his arse, causing him to look up and see the elder grinning down at him, leaning in to press a quick kiss against his lips before collecting his own clothes and beginning to redress. They both made to leave, Rin turning back to the two on his bed just before he shut the door.

"Do get some rest, yeah?" He said.

"Who's the doctor here?" Kazuki smirked, seeing the other role his eyes before he left.

"You went all mum again." He heard Sousuke say from behind him.

"Shut up." He said half-heartedly as he began to walk down the corridor.

"Are we actually going to clean up?" Sousuke asked as he followed closely behind the other.

"Not much point, I don't want to go back downstairs anyway." He replied with a shrug.

"Well then how about we go and find somewhere to have round two?" The butler asked with a small smile. He saw the younger look back at him with a raised eyebrow, but his expression quickly relaxed.

"Sure." He answered, a seductive glint appearing in his eyes as he grabbed his partner's hand. "I know the perfect place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the orgy that nobody asked for!! And boy is this chapter long.

"Here, drink this." Momo said, forcing a glass into the maid's hand after he had poured the chosen drink into it. 

"What is it?" Nitori asked, sniffing the liquid but not finding the answer.

"Just drink it." The younger instructed, placing his hand over the omega's and bringing the glass to his lips, grinning as he heard the other swallowing it down. He let out a small cough, the liquid burning his throat slightly. Momo was quickly refilling his glass once he had finished. He rolled his eyes at the boy but drunk it anyway, knowing he'd pester him until he did.

"Momo." He heard a low voice rumbling from behind them.

"What?" The boy asked when he realised it was Seijuro. 

"You need to control yourself, you can't be doing indecent things in public, you'll ruin father's image." He lectured. "And stop influencing poor Nitori." He shook his head taking the glass from the omega's hand and placing it back on the table.

"Somebody sounds a little cranky." Momo hummed, moving closer to his brother and crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you need a drink?"

"That's not the solution to everything Momo." He chided.

"Wow, not even drinking will cheer you up, what's wrong? Not getting enough in the bedroom?" The grin on the younger's face was irritating to say the least. He tusked at his brother, which made his smile grow wider. "Is that why you were looking for Kisumi?"

"Shut up Momo." He grumbled.

"Awe Seijuro, you can always join us if Kisumi isn't treating you right." He cooed, leaning into his brother's side.

"Pervert." He huffed, pushing the younger away. "And it's not like that, I've just not seen him in a while."

"Well, Nitori and I will be heading to the drawing room so when you find Kisumi feel free to join us." He said suggestively. "I'm sure we can have just as much fun as last time."

With that the younger was grabbing his omega by the hand, leading him out of the room with a little spring in his step. Seijuro sighed and shook his head; he was really regretting letting Momo drink that much and now, he got far too over confident. He now also desperately wanted to find Kisumi, who he hadn't seen since he had first come down; he must have gone back to the kitchen to refill his platter.

He made a quick decision to go and find him, leaving the busy main room and making his way over to the servant's quarters.

He could hear voices soon after entering, the scent of three unfamiliar alphas hitting him moments later; the only alphas that should've been down here were Rei or Sousuke and it was neither of them. He then picked up on the faint smell of an omega in the mix and he knew who it was instantly.

"Come on little omega, why don't you come and have a little fun?" A voice hummed. Seijuro sped up, rounding a corner and seeing the three alphas crowded around the omega, the one speaking pressing a hand against the wall next to his head.

"I'm going to have to pass." The omega replied lightly.

"That's not how this works." The alpha growled. "We're the alphas and you'll do as we say."

"Keep telling yourself that kid." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"What, are you scared?" The alpha dared. "Don't think you could handle three alphas?"

"Who, you three?" The maid chuckled. "Oh, please, you're still just babies." Seijuro chuckled slightly himself at the comment, the three boys must've been the same age as Momo, if not younger. "Now if you'll excuse me." The omega tried to push his way past the alpha but found him pressing at hand against his chest. "Get off me you little hornball." He huffed, getting a response from the other in the form of a snarl and a forceful shove, pushing him back up against the wall, one hand on his chest to keep him in place, the other slipping up the front of his uniform and coming to rest on his covered cock.

"What have we here?" The younger grinned.

"Get the fuck off me." The omega hissed, pushing the other away from him, earning an angry glare.

"Got ourselves a feisty one boys." He mused, the other two laughing as they moved in closer. "Just the way I like 'em."

"You three shouldn't be in here." Seijuro hummed, finally making his presence know. "It's for staff only."

"Seijuro." The omega whimpered.

"Just back off buddy, we found this omega, he's ours fair and square." The boy said gruffly, clearly trying to avoid confronting the elder alpha. 

"As cute as it is that you think it's that easy to claim an omega, you're forgetting a few things." He sighed as he slowly walked towards them. "One, he's not just a hole, he's a person, so treat him like one; two, this is my house and what I say goes; and three, that's my omega."

"He's not your omega, he's not bonded." The boy spat.

"Kisumi." Seijuro hummed, voice deep and gravelly. Kisumi felt his voice resonating deep inside him, he usually hated it when the other used his alpha voice, but right now he was grateful.

"Yes alpha?" He purred, blushing slightly at how tingly the alpha had made him feel by just saying his name. 

"Come here darling." He instructed, tone softening. Kisumi was quick to do as he was told, pushing his way past the three alphas, who all let out low, annoyed growls. He came to stand by Seijuro, feeling the other slip a hand around his waist and pull him closer. "Did they touch you?" 

"Just what you saw." He replied, looking darkly at the three alphas who had taken a defensive stance.

"Good, otherwise I would've had to knock some respect into these little assholes." He said calmly.

"Awe, that would've been fun to watch." Kisumi grinned. "I like it when you flex your muscles a bit, show them who the dominant alpha is."

"I thought I told you to back off old man." The younger alpha finally butted in.

"Old man?" Seijuro chuckled, acting taken aback. "Me?"

"Yeah." He gritted. "Now give us back that omega before I make you." Seijuro chuckled, he had to admire the kids tenacity. "What's so funny?" 

"You've got balls kid, I'll give you that." He grinned. The younger was squaring up to him now, jaw clenched and fists curled.

"And you're wasting my time." He snarled, suddenly grabbing Kisumi and pulling away from Seijuro before he could do anything. He pushed the omega over towards his two friends, who grabbed him and held him still.

Seijuro's eyes turned fierce as he grabbed the younger alpha by the face, pushing him up against the wall, the other hand grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them above his head. He squeezed his cheeks hard as he stared down at him with an intense gaze.

"What did I tell you about touching what isn't your's?" He growled. "Now you might think I'm old, but I've still got bite, don't make me show you." His leg was now pressed in between the younger's thighs as he tried to keep him still and he heard him whimper, face flushing as he got slightly too excited. Seijuro couldn't help but grin, his eyes dark as he leaned closer to the boy. "I see what this is." He said in a hushed tone, hearing the other hold in a few shaky breathes as the elder slowly rubbed his leg against his crotch. "Little virgin alpha trying to show he's dominant when all he really wants is to get pinned down and fucked himself."

"Stop." He hissed half heartedly, clearly enjoying the attention from the other alpha far too much.

"I don't think you really want me to." He grinned, stopping his movements and hearing the other whine lightly. "Bet you were hoping you wouldn't find an omega down here so you could offer yourself, let your two friends knot your tight little virgin ass." The boy's breathing was heavy, eyes slipping shut as he envisioned it. "Oh you'd definitely like that."

"You're wrong." He murmured.

"Oh am I?" The elder hummed. "Isn't this your every wet dream? Getting pinned and ravished by a dominant alpha." The younger chewed at his lower lip, hips now bucking against the man. "Now why don't you tell your friends to get off my omega and we'll leave you in peace, I'm sure when they see your little problem they'll be happy to help." The boy was quivering now, trying his best to keep quiet. "Virgins won't really care whose holes they use, as long as they've got something to get the dick wet." The younger nodded and gulped.

"Boys, let the omega go." He said shakily.

"But~" One began to say but he was interrupted quickly.

"Just do it." He murmured. The two did as the other wished, moving hesitantly, not sure if they should help their friend who was still being pinned by the older alpha.

"That's a good boy." Seijuro cooed, moving his leg once more before releasing the younger and pushing him over to his friends, his wobbly legs nearly giving out beneath him. "Come on Kisumi." The omega moved over to him quickly, pressing himself into the other's side and quickly looking behind himself to check the three alphas weren't following them.

"Thank you Seijuro." He hummed as they got a bit further away, the alpha pressing a quick kiss against the top of his head.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked. The omega shook his head.

"And I'm not even going to ask what you were doing to that kid." He smirked, seeing the other avert his gaze.

"Turns out he just wanted to be ravished himself." Seijuro chuckled.

"What, by another alpha?" Kisumi asked. The other nodded.

"Whatever you're into I guess." He hummed with a shrug, looking back at the omega. "Now come on, hurry up, Momo and Nitori are waiting for us in the drawing room."

"To do what?" Kisumi questioned.

"You'll see." Seijuro grinned. The omega rolled his eyes, he already roughly had an idea of what it would entail. He followed obediently behind Seijuro, taking his hand in his own as they got up the stairs. "Are you ready?" He asked as they reached the door.

"Of course." Kisumi grinned, pushing the door open himself and dragging the alpha in behind him. The were greeted by the sight of Momo sprawled out across one of the sofas, Nitori sat on his hips as the kissed heatedly, the alpha kneading at his omega's ass. As the door clicked shut behind the other two, they pulled away, Nitori blushing slightly and Momo grinning widely.

"About time." He chuckled, helping the omega off him so the could sit side by side on the sofa. "Thought you'd never join us."

"Yeah well we would've been here sooner, but Kisumi had a bit of a run in with some young, horny alphas." Seijuro replied, moving over so he could sit next to his younger brother. 

"Always getting into trouble aren't you Kisumi." Momo grinned. The other shrugged with a smirk. "Don't act so innocent, we all know what you're really like."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The other quipped.

"You know." Momo slurred, his sentence trailing off. "You're a bit of a slut."

"Momo!" Seijuro exclaimed, grabbing the boy by his collar.

"It's fine Seijuro." Kisumi hummed, moving closer to Momo until he was stood in front of him. "I guess I did get around a bit when I was younger." He leaned down so he was at eye level with the boy. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"N-No." the boy stuttered, finding the omega's tone slightly scary.

"Not all of us can find the right mate first time." He said. "You were very lucky, some of us have to kiss a few frogs before we find our prince." He looked over at Seijuro as he said it, the alpha feeling a heat rising on his cheeks. "I'm sure you weren't Nitori's first." Momo looked over at his omega to see an embarrassed look on his face.

"How many were you with before me?" Momo asked. Kisumi grinned at what he had started, taking a seat straddling Seijuro's lap.

"Three." Nitori muttered. "That's it, and they were all when I was younger, I've not been with anyone since I've been working here."

"Give us the juice Nitori." The other omega grinned, seeing the younger maid blush even harder.

"There's nothing to tell." He muttered. "I just went for the wrong alphas, a-and they hurt me, but now I see that it's all okay, because it was all leading up to you Momo." The younger smiled widely at him, pulling him in for a hug and attacking his face with kisses.

"You're so precious, what did I do to deserve you?" He hummed, sighing happily as his omega leaned into him. 

"And what about you Seijuro, how many hearts have you broken?" Kisumi cooed, latching his hands together behind the other's neck.

"Wouldn't say I've broken hearts exactly, but relationships, about six or seven and casual fucks, even more than that." He grimaced as he said it.

"And you said I was a slut Momo." Kisumi teased.

"I'm not taking it back." He huffed.

"I'm not denying it." The other retorted. "You've not heard my list yet."

"You're actually the first man I've been with." Seijuro thought out loud, drawing the maid's attention back to him.

"Honoured." He grinned, licking his lips as he stared at the alpha.

"Go on then, let's hear you're mile long list." Seijuro chuckled.

"Are we going on actual relationships or fuck buddies, because one list is much longer than the other." He smirked.

"Hm, I wonder which one." The alpha said sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the omega.

"I've had about five relationships and only one of them was serious, but that was a long while ago, since then I've just had fuck buddies, it's less hassle and you don't get your heart broken." He said casually.

"How do you even sneak around that well when you live and work at the Matsuoka's?" Seijuro asked.

"Well there's one very easy way to get around that." He exclaimed.

"Other members of staff?" The alpha asked.

"No, actually it's someone you know." Kisumi hinted, it was obvious now.

"You mean, Rin?" He asked in horror. The omega nodded. "You let Rin fuck you."

"Actually no, I fucked him." The two alphas fell silent, looking to each other then back to Kisumi.

"You what?" Momo exclaimed.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, he's going to kill me." The omega muttered. 

"What do you mean you fucked Rin?" Seijuro said, still unable to comprehend it.

"It's pretty self explanatory Seijuro." He sighed. "I walked in on him fingering himself one day and I asked if he wanted any help, then overtime it progressed to me actually fucking him, it's no big deal, I was just helping him experiment, find out what he likes." 

"So you're telling us that Rin, likes it up the arse." Momo said bluntly.

"Don't say it like that Momo." Seijuro sighed. "He likes alphas, right?"

"Yeah." Kisumi replied. 

"Huh, never would have guessed." The alpha pondered.

"You know, while we've been talking about this, there've been two desperate omegas in need of a fucking." He mused lightly.

"Come on then, get undressed." Seijuro hummed, leaning back against the sofa once the omega had climbed off of him.

"Unzip me would ya." The omega said sweetly, the alpha eagerly leaning forward to grab the zip and slowly pull it down, eyes racking across the smooth skin of his back, leaning forward and biting just below his shoulder blade, making the maid squeak in surprise.

He let the dress hang off his shoulder before dropping it to the floor and stepping out of it, toeing off his shoes soon after and then going to pull his stockings down but being stopped by Seijuro.

"Keep them on." He instructed.

"Ohh, have we found a kink?" Kisumi grinned, moving back to straddle the alpha who was now blushing.

"You just look good in them." He mumbled, bowing his head but was quickly drawing it back up as the omega tilted his chin up with his forefinger.

"Keep your eyes on me." He purred, tracing the other's lower lip with his thumb. He slowly ran his other hand down his own body until he reached his panties, where he shoved his hand down the front and pulled his small cock out, firmly fisting it in his palm.

He let his mouth hang open as his eyes fluttered shut, letting out small, breathy whines as his thumb ran around the head of his cock, then over his slit. Seijuro was watching him hotly, licking his lips as the omega's breath hitched. He tilted his chin so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss, the alpha's tongue slipping in and dominating the other's mouth. He pulled away slowly, the maid chasing his lips and whimpering softly, tilting his head back when the man nipped at his neck.

He moaned throatily, his hand faltering and squeezing tighter around his cock, hips bucking tentatively as his legs began to quiver. He heard the alpha hum as he rubbed his thumb over his slit, smearing the pre cum that was oozing out.

"You're getting quite worked up darling." He whispered in his ear.

"It's been a while since I last saw you." He replied quietly, trying to steady his shaky voice. "I've missed you."

"Is that all you've missed?" The alpha hummed lowly. 

"I've missed your cock too." He smirked, reaching his hand down to squeeze at the other's crotch. "I've not been properly filled up in a while and my pussy is getting desperate."

"It must be so tight then, or have you kept it stretched out for me?" He asked, voice deep and gravelly.

"I've been naughty Seijuro." He purred, biting seductively at his lower lip. "Touching myself late at night in my room, imagining it was you're fingers spreading my needy pussy open."

"I'm sure you've done worse than that darling." Seijuro teased, seeing a glint appear in the omega's eyes.

"Isn't fantasising about my Master's business partner's son bad enough?" He asked innocently.

"What did you do?" The alpha asked, voice low yet curious, knowing the other was bluffing.

"I stole a rolling pin from the kitchen." He breathed, seeing a smirk appear on the other's face. 

"And what do you do with it darling?" He questioned, already knowing fully well what the answer was.

"I imagine it's your cock." He hummed. "I tease my pussy with it, then push it in deep and scream your name when I cum." He heard the alpha let out a deep breath. "It doesn't have a knot though, which is a little disappointing."

"I assume that means you're nice and stretched out then." Seijuro quipped.

"Why don't you take a look?" He replied lightly. The alpha let out a small amused huff, moving one hand to grab the omega's left arse cheek, the other coming up to his mouth. The maid's eyes were dark as they looked up at him, holding the man's gaze as he slowly took four of his fingers into his mouth. His tongue flicked sensually along the underside of his skin before he began languidly sucking, teeth scrapping lightly across the top of his fingers whilst his tongue massaged them from underneath.

"That's it darling, get them nice and wet." He murmured hotly, nails digging into the soft flesh of his arse. The omega's eyes had slipped shut and he hummed happily as he breathed heavily through his nose. When he finally pulled away he looked up at the alpha with a lidded, lustful gaze, a string of saliva joining the maid's now puffy lips to the man's middle finger. "Beautiful." He cooed, pulling his hand away and breaking the string so that it fell to the omega's chin. He slowly lapped it up, winking at the other with a small grin.

Seijuro leaned in for another kiss, tracing his forefinger down the omega's spine, only pausing for a second at the cleft of his arse before pressing further, slipping it in between his cheeks and circling it around his rim. Slowly he pushed the finger in, his hole giving no resistance to the intrusion. He let out a satisfied chuckle, adding the second and third finger simultaneously, the omega gasping against his lips.

"Do you want another?" Seijuro asked teasingly, crooking his fingers and pressing them against his prostate.

"Ngh, please." He whined, hips bucking back against the alpha. The other obliged, his rim finally starting to stretch out around the four fingers that were now thrusting into him.

"Is this what it feels like when you're touching yourself darling?" He asks gently, pressing a kiss against his temple. The omega shook his head.

"N-no." He stuttered as his breath hitched. "This is so much better." He let out a soft moan, moving his own hand back down to stroke his cock in time with each inward thrust of the other's fingers. "You always make me feel so good." He whimpered.

Seijuro grinned as he pressed his lips to the maid's jaw, kissing across it before moving to his neck, sucking a mark onto his pale skin as the omega moaned and writhed against him. The noises and movement from the maid were making him hot under the collar, his own cock hardening from his continuous grinding, his soft, needy moans making his stomach coil and heat up.

"God, I've missed you so much." He hummed, squeezing the omega's cheek tighter, slowing his fingers so that the maid was whimpering quietly and desperately. "I can't wait that long to see you again."

"Why don't you ask Rin if he can get me some time off then?" He laughed jokingly. 

Just after saying this the door knob was being jiggled and the door swung open, two alphas stumbling through as the clung to each other, hands roaming across each others' bodies as they kissed hotly. Kisumi immediately realised it was Rin and Sousuke. "I didn't mean right now." He muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowed. What were the chances of this?

"Sousuke?" Seijuro questioned sharply, the two alphas pulling away from each other in shock as they finally realised they weren't alone in the room. The butler tried to smooth down his clothing and hair before speaking.

"Yes young master?" He asked in his usual calm and level voice.

"Don't yes young master me like that didn't just happen." He exclaimed, seeing Rin blushing from where he was stood next to the taller alpha. "And you Rin, what do you think you're doing with our butler?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The younger quipped, folding his arms across his chest. "You seem to be having a fun time finger fucking my maid."

"He's got you there." Kisumi added, seeing the alpha scowl at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook either Kisumi." He gritted, seeing the omega shrink back.

"You know this kind of makes sense." Momo stated slowly from where he was sat cross legged on the sofa with his omega sat in his lap, his legs wrapped around his waist.

"What do you mean?" Seijuro growled.

"Sousuke always said he wasn't into omegas, I guess this is why." He hummed. "I thought he was just into betas or something."

"Whatever you're into, right Seijuro?" Kisumi muttered to him, reminding him not to be judgmental.

"I know." He replied in a calmer tone. "It's just~ how long has this been going on for?" Rin looked hesitantly over at Sousuke who just nodded.

"When our fathers became business partners." He replied.

"That long?" Seijuro squeaked, trying not to sound surprised.

"And what about you two?" Rin asked, moving closer to the pair.

"I've got this." Kisumi muttered against the alpha's lips, letting his tongue slip out so he could lick across his lower lip. He pushed himself off the alpha's lap, whimpering as his fingers slid from him but quickly composing himself and swaying his hips teasingly as he made his way over to his master.

"You look like a little minx." Rin mused, looking at his maid in thigh-high stockings and matching panties that were bulging slightly at the front where his hard cock was straining against the fabric.

"I like to look good for my alpha." He hummed, slipping the younger's jacket off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Your alpha?" He murmured quietly.

"Well, not yet." He sighed. "I'm working on it."

"You're really serious about him huh." Rin muttered.

"I think he could be the one Rin." The omega replied, fingers nimbly undoing the alpha's shirt and tie, also discarding them to the floor.

"Well I'm happy for you." He smiled softly. "But I still want to know when this started." Kisumi fumbled with the button and zipper on his trousers for a second before getting them undone.

"Since you first brought me here." He grinned. "Seijuro was pissed and couldn't keep his hands off me, not that I minded." He pushed the other's trousers and boxers to the floor so they were pooling around his ankles. The alpha removed his shoes and socks before stepping out of them, leaving him fully naked in front of his maid and the rest of the room. "Already hard Rin?" He mused, taking his master's cock in his hand and stroking it slowly up and down. "Has Sousuke been teasing you?" He leaned in closer, sniffing across the younger's neck. "In fact, have you already had round one, you smell of sex." He exclaimed. "Am I right?"

"Y-yeah, we had a foursome with Toru and Kazuki." He whimpered.

"Dr Minami?" Kisumi questioned. "Well, well, how was that then? I'm sure my fingering will compare nothing to his." With that he was tracing a delicate finger down the alpha's back until he had three fingers pressing against his hole.

"Please." Rin whined, desperately wanting to be filled by anything.

"How can I deny that when you sound so pretty?" The omega teased, eagerly pressing his fingers into the alpha who moaned lightly, hands grabbing at the maid's hips to steady himself. Kisumi pressed expertly up against the other's prostate, hearing a louder moan pass his lips, his grip tightening.

"Kisumi, please, again." He breathed desperately, hips twitching back against him.

"Shh Rin." He hushed, running his other hand through the alpha's hair and leaning in close to his ear. "I'll give you what you need little one." He cooed. "You've just got to be a good boy, can you do that?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'll be a good boy." He whimpered. The omega then pressed their lips together, dominating the younger as he rubbed against his prostate. The rest of the room had fallen silent, all eyes on the two in the centre of the room. When they pulled away Rin was gasping and panting heavily against the maid's lips, muttering his name softly.

"You're doing so well Rin, such a good boy." He said gently. The alpha whined. Kisumi knew how worked up he got when he praised him, it reminded him of when he used to help him out and he used to coo encouraging words in his ear as he worked him open, his tone always imitating that of an alpha and it drove him slightly crazy. "Mm, sound so pretty when you beg."

The omega was now tracing his lips across the younger's collar bone, slowly moving up to his neck until they were pressing against his bond mark. He looked over the alpha's shoulder, staring directly at Sousuke as he nipped at the skin, Rin whimpering softly, the butler snarling at him.

"Kisumi." He growled warningly, seeing a mischievous glint appear in his eyes as he disobeyed the alpha, biting at his mate again. Sousuke growled low and sultry as he strode over, pulling Rin away from the omega and backing him up against the coffee table.

"You never know when to stop do you Kisumi." He grunted, seeing the maid smirking at him.

"Hey back off." Seijuro growled, getting in between the two and squaring up to the butler.

"Everyone just calm down, how are we supposed to have an orgy if everyone is fighting?" Momo slurred.

"An orgy?" Sousuke asked in surprise. 

"Well that's what us four were in here to do, so if you two don't want to join us then you can leave." He hummed.

"We'll join you." Rin said quickly, Sousuke turning to look at him with a frown. "Come on Sousuke, it could be fun." The other mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I don't want anyone else touching you're bond mark." He huffed, averting his eyes. 

"I'm sure we can arrange that." He answered soothingly. "I know it gets you all riled up."

"Okay, rule one, no touching someone else's partner's neck." Momo exclaimed triumphantly as if he'd come up with the idea. "I don't like other people touching Nitori's neck either."

"Let's get this party started then." Kisumi smirked, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed Sousuke and Seijuro, pushing them down onto the sofa next to each other. "Now, you two play nicely or Rin and I won't be doing anything for either of you."

The two alpha's look at each other briefly before moving their gazes back to their partners and nodding.

"Good boys." He teased with a smirk, before moving over to Momo and Nitori. "Do you want to join us Nitori?"  
The younger maid looked to his alpha.

"Go and have some fun." He hummed, leaning back against the sofa to allow his omega to climb out of his lap. Kisumi helped him undress down to his panties before they joined Rin on the floor in front of the three still fully dressed alphas.

Kisumi pushed Rin down onto his back, looking quickly up at Nitori as he held the alpha down.

"Sit on his face Nitori." He instructed, finger tips circling around his master's hardening nipples, remembering he loved to be teased there. The younger maid looked up at him hesitantly. "He's good with his mouth, I promise." That was seemingly all the prompting he needed as he kneeled down on either side of the other's head, lowering himself down slowly. Rin responded by pulling at the waistband if the omega's panties until it was clinging around the swell of his arse, giving the alpha perfect access. He leaned up, tongue flat and broad as he licked across the other's hole, hearing his breath hitch, a small shiver running down his spine.

He was soon making small, needy noises himself as he felt Kisumi doing the same, the tip of his tongue circling his rim, grip firm on the alpha's muscular thighs, pushing them up and spreading them wide.

Nitori slowly started rocking his hips, encouraging the alpha to press his tongue into his pussy. He could feel his cheeks flushing a light red, skin burning up and his stomach feeling bubbly from the alcohol he had drunk earlier. It was making him lose some of his inhibitions and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but what he did know was that Rin's tongue was working him so nicely that he couldn't help but reach behind him to tangle his fingers in the younger's hair, tugging gently and hearing him hiss against his skin.

"Oh fuck, Rin." He hummed, biting at his lower lip, looking up and locking eyes with Kisumi who was staring up at him from where he was rimming the alpha. The other maid grinned as he saw the other's flushed face, his mouth hanging open.

"Told you he was good." Kisumi said smugly, lifting his head to say it, leaving Rin whining, hips bucking and squirming to try and get the omega's mouth back on him.

"He is." Nitori agreed breathily, pulling harder on his hair to get more of a response from the other. "So well behaved, so obedient."

"Such a good boy." Kisumi cooed, hearing Rin whimper at the praise. "We should reward him."

"We should." The younger agreed, taking his forefinger into his mouth, licking across the skin then sucking on his thumb until he deemed them wet enough. He lowered his hand to the alpha's nipple, teasing around one with his wetted finger, the dusky pink nub hardening under his touch.

""Yeah, keep teasing him Nitori, he loves it when you play with his tits." Kisumi purred, leaning forward and taking the other nipple into his mouth. Rin gasped, voice high-pitched and breathy against Nitori's skin. With the noise, the two were clamping down on his nipples, Kisumi using his teeth and Nitori a pinch and squeeze from his still wet fingers. "Don't stop Rin." He heard his maid say. "Nitori's treating you so well, the least you can do is please him back." The alpha was quickly working at his hole again, lapping eagerly before pressing the tip in and allowing the omega to ride his face. "There's a good boy." Kisumi hummed. "And what do good boys get Nitori?" The other maid was panting, eyes tightly shut.

"A treat." He managed to say.

"That's right." He smirked, slowly licking over the alpha's hardened nub as he brought one hand down to rest on his hard cock. "But good boys use manners don't they Rin?"

"Y-yes Kisumi." He murmured quickly. "Please will you touch me?"

"Of course little one." He cooed, feeling his cock twitch at the pet name. He slowly began to pump his cock, wrist twisting every so often to get the younger squirming.

"Thank you." He whined, hips twitching to push his cock into the omega's hand.

Over on the sofa the three alpha's were more than enjoying the show laid out before them. At some point Momo had taken his cock out and was stroking it as he watched, mostly his omega, enjoy himself; he always looked so pretty when he was getting wrecked.

"Aren't they all playing so nicely?" Momo hummed as he leaned over and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "Who knew Rin could be so submissive."

"Me." Sousuke said with a small smirk. Momo grinned as he looked over at the man.

"What's that like then Sousuke?" The younger asked intrigued.

"The same as any omega." He answered. "Just way tighter."

"Show me." He dared, eyes lidded and hungry.

"Are you sure young master?" Sousuke voiced his concern. He felt like the boy wouldn't be asking for this if he wasn't quite so drunk.

"That's an order Sousuke." He said, voice teasing as he leaned over his brother's lap on his hands and knees so he could be closer.

"I swear to god Momo, if your dick touches me." Seijuro groaned uncomfortably, seeing his brother's cock still hanging freely out of the front of his trousers. The younger quickly moved so he was straddling the butler's thighs, discarding his jacket as he sat up right. His gaze was hot as he looked up at Sousuke, slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt, throwing it off quickly along with his tie before managing to shuffle out of his trousers and underwear, leaving him naked in the elder alpha's lap.

"Are you really sure Momo?" Sousuke asked again being met with a firm nod from the boy. 

"I want to try something new." He hummed. "Might as well while I'm absolutely pissed."

"If you insist." He muttered.

"I do." The boy confirmed. Sousuke found himself lifting two fingers to the younger alpha's mouth, pressing them against his lips.

"Open up." He said softly, seeing the other's pouty lips part the close again around him, the younger beginning to suck languidly on them, his eyes slipping shut as he let out a small hum.

"Look at that." The butler said with an amused huff, the younger's eyes fluttering open so he could watch the other's expressions.

"Thought you were used to alphas being submissive Sousuke." Seijuro muttered from beside.

"I am, I just never thought I'd see Momo like this." He replied. There was a glint in the younger's eyes, his hips slowly grinding against the butler's. He pulled off the elder's fingers with a pop, leaving them covered in his saliva.

"Momo are you~" Sousuke was interrupted by the boy pressing a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to be happy if you ask if I'm sure I want to do this, because the answer is still yes." He explained. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." The man breathed.

"Yes what?" Momo encouraged.

"Yes young master." He added, hearing an approving hum from the younger as he grabbed the man's tie with on hand, his other arm coming to rest over his shoulder.

"Good." He murmured once he'd pulled the alpha a little closer. "Now, get on with it." With that Sousuke was moving his hand to below the younger alpha, circling his rim and seeing him bite at his lower lip.

He stopped suddenly, his finger pressing right against the other's hole. He added a little pressure and it slid right in, Momo's breath hitching from the sudden intrusion.

"Is this okay young master?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah." He murmured in response. "Yeah, just move a little." The man did as he was told, slowly wiggling his finger then drawing it out before pressing it back in.  Momo was breathing heavily, chewing at his lower lip as he made a small uncomfortable noise.

"Is this too much?" Sousuke asked in concern.

"No, no, add the other one." He breathed insistently. He gasped as he felt a second finger joining the first, his rim burning at the stretch.

"How does that feel." The butler hummed, rubbing a hand down the younger's back.

"Stings." He muffled from where his forehead was now resting against the man's shoulder. Sousuke pressed in deeper, crooking his fingers to try and find that spot deep inside him. He knew when he had found it; Momo let out a low, slightly shocked moan, his grip tightening on the man's shoulders. He did it again, the younger lifting his head as he moaned, letting it tip back slowly.

"You like that?" The butler chuckled, seeing the boy nod quickly. He was moaning wantonly, noises he didn't even know he could make passing his lips as Sousuke rubbed up against his prostate, leaving his thighs trembling either side of the butler's own.

"Don't wear him out just yet Sousuke, I still want a go on him." Nitori hummed breathily, a lustful look in his eyes as he stared over at the alpha. The man looked back to Momo, seeing him panting shallowly as he stared up at him with lidded eyes.

"It's fine Sousuke, I think it's my turn to return the favour anyway." He said with a small smirk, allowing the elder's fingers to fall from him as he stood up. Swiftly, he grabbed at the alpha's button and zipper, undoing them and pulling them down, letting them pool around his ankles as he sunk to his knees.

Momo was leaning over eagerly, mouthing at the other's half hard cock through his underwear, earning a small grunt from the man as he tangled a hand in his hair, urging him to continue. The boy looked up through his eyelashes, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. He licked up the outline of the alpha's cock, taking the hem of his underwear in between his teeth once he had reached the tip, then just as quickly pulling them down, letting them also drop to his ankles.

He eyed up the elder alpha's cock, slightly in awe at its girth; it was impressive even for an alpha. Nevertheless he wrapped a hand around its base, giving a firm stroke before leaning over and swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Sousuke's grip tighten in his hair, pushing the back of his head slightly, encouraging him to take more. He did, eagerly wrapping his plump lips around the man's cock, finding the girth stretched his jaw. He tried to take more but found himself only being able to get half of it in before he had to pull off, gasping for breath.

"What's the matter Momo, can't take any more?" Sousuke asked with a smirk.

"I'm used to omega cocks." He huffed, which was true. The only cock he had sucked was Nitori's. He instead decided to lap at the man's balls, tongue working over them before sucking one into his mouth, hearing him groan lowly. He licked a fat strip up the underside of his cock before trying to take him again, finding his limit at exactly the same place. When he pulled away a glob of saliva dropped from his mouth onto the head of the elder's cock, coating it in a fine sheen.

"Too big." He huffed, a small pout appearing on his face. Sousuke ran a hand comfortingly through his unruly hair. 

"It was good for a first attempt." He replied, seeing the younger scowl, clearly not too pleased with the comment.

"Can Rin take it all?" He asked curiously. The man nodded.

"But he's had a lot of practice." He hummed.

"Can I see?" Momo asked, biting at his lower lip. Sousuke looked over to Rin who still had Nitori sat, grinding against his face and Kisumi eating him out as he stroked his cock. As much as he was enjoying the show, he wanted one that would benefit him.

"Rin." He called softly, seeing his mate's hips twitching against the floor. "Do you want to show Momo how well you suck my cock?"

With that the younger alpha was pressing a final kiss against the omega's hole before sliding out from beneath him, moving over onto his hands and knees and crawling towards his alpha until he was kneeling in between his legs, Momo sat, watching intently beside him.

He looked up at Sousuke who was staring right back at him, liking how the younger's lips looked, all puffy and slicked with spit. He grabbed his face between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his partner's jaw until he willingly opened his mouth.

"Show him how it's done sweetheart." He hummed, releasing his jaw and leaning back, allowing his mate to get to work.

His tongue poked out to tease around his head, hearing an approving hum from the alpha. He stared up at him for a moment before opening his mouth and sinking down, lips spreading nicely to accommodate the other's girth. He stopped briefly when he got halfway down but relaxed his throat, allowing the alpha's cock to slide the rest of the way down. He heard a small gasp from beside him, knowing Momo was watching curiously. He hummed lowly, hearing Sousuke let out a deep moan, one hand coming up to stroke through his hair.

"Look at me." He murmured hotly, the younger obeying quickly, eyes round and slightly glazed over as he stared up at his alpha. "Good boy." Rin whimpered lightly at the praise, his hips beginning to wiggle from side to side as if he were and excited puppy. 

"Woah." Momo murmured quietly, leaning in closer so he could have a better look. "It's really all in there." Rin felt the younger run a finger down his throat, feeling the outline of Sousuke's cock. "That's impressive."

Rin was breathing shallowly as he stared up at Sousuke, seeing the elder's head tilt to the side as he looked down at him with a smirk. He suddenly gripped the other's hair and pulled him off his cock, several globs of saliva falling from his open mouth as he panted deeply.

The alpha was holding his head up by his hair so he could slap his cock against his cheek. Rin immediately let his tongue hang out, trying to get any taste of the man's cock that he could.

He felt himself being roughly pulled back down, taking the man's cock down his throat again and choking slightly. He then felt a mouth around his own cock, letting out a muffled moan as the person, who he assumed was Momo, sucked on the head of cock. He found his hips twitching, trying to push more into the boy's mouth.

"Isn't Momo being good to you sweetheart?" Sousuke asked, confirming his suspicions. He nodded as best he could. "Why don't you return the favour?" With that he was releasing the younger's hair from his grip, allowing him to pull away. He looked down to watch Momo sinking further down onto his cock, his body positioned at an awkward angle so that he could get in between Rin and the sofa.

The boy looked up as Rin pulled away, feeling a pair of hands grab his sides and lift him up. He realised it was Sousuke once he'd been lifted into his lap, facing away from him. The elder hooked his legs over his own, causing Momo's legs to be spread wide as he spread his own. The butler leaned his chin against the younger's shoulder so he could watch as Rin moved in between both of their legs.

Momo watched as the other leaned forward, engulfing the head of his cock then allowing it to slip all the way down his throat. The younger let out a groan, eyes blinking quickly, as his head tipped back, the other alpha's throat squeezing nicely around him. It wasn't like he hadn't been deep throated before, Nitori had him covered in that respect, but the way he was being held and caressed, stuck in between two other alphas, was what really got the him. 

"Look at him." Sousuke cooed in his ear, thumbs tracing patterns along his hips. "He likes it when you watch him, and isn't it a pretty sight?" It really was. Momo never thought he'd be saying that about an alpha, but here he was. The way his plump lips were wrapped so tightly around him and his gaze was needy yet showed he was still in full control of the situation, it was so different to what he was used to.

"Isn't it nice to see them all getting along?" Kisumi murmured in Nitori's ear from where the younger maid was straddling his lap. He nodded slowly, seemingly entranced as he watched his alpha sandwiched between Sousuke and Rin. "I must say this is much hotter than I thought it would be." He felt a hesitant hand wrapping around his cock and he looked down seeing Nitori with a slight blush in his face. "Do you like seeing him like that?"

"Yeah." Nitori breathed in response, feeling Kisumi knock his hand away and take both of their cocks in his hand.

"He looks good like that." The elder omega hummed, stroking their cocks slowly. "Maybe he'll let you fuck him." He heard Nitori let out a quiet moan, arms wrapping around the back of his neck. They could hear Momo groaning loudly, hips bucking up into Rin's mouth.

"He's going to cum." Nitori muttered. "Can you make me cum?"

"Of course." Kisumi purred. "How do you want it?" Nitori climbed off his lap, lying down on his back and spreading his legs wide, holding onto his thighs to keep them open.

"Finger me." He replied. Kisumi smirked, sucking his middle and ring finger into his mouth, his other hand pressing down just above the maid's cock.

He made quick work of wetting his fingers, pressing them against the other omega's hole and pushing straight in. He gave him very little time to process what was happening as he began to thrust in and out rapidly, hitting his prostate hard each time.

"Kisumi." Nitori cried out, head tipping back and eyes squeezing shut, hips trying to buck against him but the other's firm hold preventing him from doing so. He felt like the other was driving him insane. He was already close from Rin's tongue and now Kisumi was milking him for all he had.

He came with a loud high-pitched moan, back arching of the floor as he covered his stomach in cum. The older maid traced a finger through it, lifting it to his mouth and sucking it off with a hum.

"That was fast." He smirked, seeing the younger sigh and roll his eyes, head resting against the floor. He leaned over, eagerly lapping up the cum on the omega's stomach, feeling his run a hand through the hair on the back of his head. He looked over to Momo who he now noticed had been watching him. The alpha let out a breathy groan, mouth hanging open as he felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock.

"I'm going to cum." He whined, head tipping back to rest against Sousuke's shoulder.

"Keep going Rin." The elder instructed. "Do you want to come in his mouth Momo?" The boy made a high keening sound.

"Please." He begged. "I need it." He felt Rin's throat spasming around his cock and he couldn't hold back anymore. His knot popped and released inside the alpha's mouth. He groaned lowly until he had finished, breathing heavily as he felt Sousuke's hands running soothingly up his sides. Rin finally pulled away, his mouth full.

"Swallow." Sousuke told him, the other willingly doing so. "Good boy." Momo's body went lax against the older man's body

"Seijuro." He heard a voice murmur from beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Kisumi straddling his bother's lap. He looked for his omega who he found to be still sitting on the floor.

"Ai." He cooed, seeing the omega's head perk up at the sound of his alpha's voice. He got up and walked over, feeling a little timid as he approached the three alphas. Momo managed to lift himself out of Souske's lap, forcing Seijuro to shift side ways so he could sit in between them. He gestured for his omega to join him, the maid coming to straddle his lap, seeing Rin do the same to Sousuke next to him.

The alpha pulled Nitori closer so he could lick a strip up his neck, moving to bite at his bond mark, hearing the maid gasp and bury his hands in his hair. When he pulled away the omega was looking down at him lustfully, making him lean up, slipping his tongue into his mouth as they kissed.

"You didn't play with the other alphas Seijuro." They both heard Kisumi say to the alpha. He looked away from the omega's intense gaze, but the maid was lifting his chin so he couldn't avoid him. "I thought I told you to play nice." Seijuro bit at his lower lip, remembering what the other had said would happen if he didn't follow his rules. "Momo and Sousuke played nicely, and didn't that look like fun?" He hummed.

"Kisumi~"

"Ah." The omega interrupted. "You're not getting away with it that easily." The other visibly gulped. "Now, get on your knees." Seijuro scowled but knew not to disobey the omega. He stood, forcing the other out of his lap as he did so. He went to kneel down but was stopped by Kisumi. "You're going to need to be undressed." There was a hint of amusement in his voice that made the alpha want to wipe that smug look off his face. "I'm going to need you're help Nitori, if that's okay with you Momo."

"Sure." Momo hummed, allowing his omega to be dragged from his lap by Kisumi. 

"I want you to fuck his mouth." He whispered in the other's ear, seeing his eyes widen as he turned to look at him.

"O-okay." He murmured with a small nod. "I can do that."

"Good." Kisumi grinned. "Just give me a second." He turned back to Seijuro who was now fully undressed and kneeling like he was asked. "Down boy." He smirked seeing the alpha glare at him at being spoken to like a dog. Begrudgingly he moved down onto his hands as well, sighing quietly. "Good boy, now that wasn't so hard was it?" He heard the alpha grumble something lowly. Kisumi positioned himself behind the other, taking in his muscular back and well toned behind. "Look at you." He hummed, stroking a hand over his right cheek. "I've never got to appreciate you from this angle before." He grabbed the other cheek, spreading them apart quickly. "And I must say, you look quite tasty."

With that he was leaning down and slipping his tongue out so he could trace it around his rim.

"Kisumi what are you~" He was interrupted by his own grunt as the omega pushed the tip of his tongue into his hole.

"Okay Nitori, give it to him." Kisumi said, pulling away from the other for a moment before returning quickly. The younger maid kneeled down before him, his flaccid cock directly in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Master Seijuro, I wasn't prepared." He murmured, taking his cock in his hand and quickly fisting it. He was letting out small, breathy whimpers as he stroked himself back to full hardness, Seijuro watching intently. "Okay." He hummed, pressing the head of his now hard cock up against the alpha's lips. The man looked up at him defiantly and Nitori pouted.

"Seijuro, you better open your mouth or I'll start adding fingers." Kisumi threatened, smirking as the other quickly took the maid's cock into his mouth. He felt the omega's hands tangling in his hair and holding him in place, stopping him from sinking down any further. He looked up just as the other began to roll his hips into his mouth. He was shocked at first but the omega's cock barely reached the back of his throat, so he could take him without much trouble.

He then suddenly realised that he was pretty much being spit roasted by two omegas and he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or mortified; pleased because it was two omegas rather than two alphas or mortified because he was letting them dominate him so easily, treating him as if he were the omega.

"How are you feeling Seijuro?" Kisumi asked with a grin, working his tongue from the cleft of his arse to his balls. The man let out a small hum around Nitori's cock, making the maid drive into his mouth harder. "Do you want me to go lower?" He asked, tracing a finger up the underside of his now hard cock, from tip to base. He wiggled his hips, pushing them back, closer to the omega, to show him that yes, he definitely did want him to go lower. He heard him chuckle and then felt his wet, heated tongue working over his balls and he let out a small groan.

Seijuro reached a hand back, grabbing at the omegas hair and forcing his face into his groin. He heard the maid moan, inhaling his scent, seeming to melt into the man's touch. He mouthed and licked at him happily, seeming to forget that he was the one that was supposed to be in charge, letting the alpha find his own pleasure. 

He pulled away from Nitori easily as the maid had loosened his grip on his hair, allowing it to slide right through his fingers. He went back to grab him but the alpha growled lowly, making him back away to his own alpha.

"Is Seijuro being a meany?" Momo cooed, stroking through the omega's hair as he sat back in his lap. Nitori nodded with a pout. "Don't worry, you can fuck my mouth later if you want." The omega grinned, leaning in and feverishly kissing his alpha.

Kisumi was practically drooling as he licked and sucked as the alpha's balls, whining against him. 

"Enjoying yourself there Kisumi?" Seijuro huffed out a chuckle, hearing the omega hiss.

"Shut up, this is your fault, stop releasing your scent, it's not fair." He whined in annoyance. The alpha's scent was too enticing for him to resist. 

He finally moved away from the omega, hearing him let out a low grumble. When he turned to look at him he saw him scowling, his arms folded across his chest.

"Come on Kisumi." He urged for the maid to join him back on the sofa, but instead he just turned his head away. "Don't make me come over there." The omega still ignored him. With a loud sigh he walked over to him, leaning down and grabbing his waist.

"Seijuro what are you~" He let out an undignified squeak as he felt himself being lifted up and over the alpha's shoulder. He thrashed his legs in annoyance, pounding a fist against his back. "Stop embarrassing me." He huffed as the man walked him back over to the sofa.

"If you'd behave I wouldn't have to." Seijuro retorted, turning around and sitting on the sofa, Kisumi in his lap.

"Hey." Momo exclaimed, smacking Seijuro lightly on the back of his head. "Stop having a domestic, you're ruining the mood." The man growled at his younger brother before looking back to Kisumi. The omega was still pouting.

"Hey." Seijuro said soothingly, lifting the maid's chin so he was looking at him, their breathes ghosting across each others' faces. "Are you mad at me?" The other let out a small sigh, his gaze softening.

"No, I couldn't stay mad at you." He hummed, nudging their noses together. "I owe you anyway."

"For what?" The alpha asked.

"Saving me from those alphas." He replied.

"I'm sure you could've handled yourself anyway." Seijuro pointed out. "You probably didn't need my help."

"Well, you never know." He smiled softly.

"But~"

"I'm just trying to say thank you, you big idiot." He said affectionately, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips. They were both smiling when they pulled away. "Now, do me like you mean it."

Seijuro grinned widely, pulling the omega in for another, more heated kiss, feeling him rolling their hips together, making him bite back a noise.

"Stop being a tease." He huffed against his lips, hearing the omega panting heavily.

"Let me ride your cock then, come on, I can't be the only one putting the effort in." He could tell the maid was joking, but he still rolled his eyes as he grabbed the base of his cock, holding it in the perfect position for the omega. Kisumi wasn't done teasing him though as he let the alpha's cock slide in between his cheeks, once, twice and a third time before finally moving back a bit and sinking down on his cock, only stopping once he was sat on the man's thighs, taking every last inch.

He let out a light hum, eyes slipping shut as he draped his arms around the man's neck. He rose up slowly but sunk back down hard, letting gravity do all the work. Seijuro's hands moved to his hips, squeezing gently as he helped guide the omega up and down.

He peered over, noticing that next to them Momo and Nitori had started the same thing, the younger maid bouncing quickly, drawing deep groans from his alpha. Further along the sofa he saw Rin sat in Sousuke's lap, but they hadn't started anything yet, instead just whispering things to each other as they let their hands roamed over the others' bodies.

"Are you sure you're still stretched out enough to take me?" Sousuke asked lowly.

"You literally fucked me not even half an hour ago." He replied quietly.

"Maybe it would be safer for me to finger you anyway." He insisted. Rin rolled his eyes, he usually found the other's concern sweet and endearing, but right now when he just wanted to be fucked, it was getting on his last nerve.

"Sousuke." He said warningly, letting his mate know that he was pushing him. "I told you I'll be fine, I don't need opening anymore, I won't break, I can take you."

Everyone was surprised when the door was being flung open, all six of them turning quickly to see who the intruders were. They quickly realised who it was, watching the blonde omega hanging onto his alpha's shoulders as he tried to kiss him, the other pushing him away as he realised what they had just walked in on.

"What is this?" He exclaimed. "Nagisa did you plan this?"

"No Rei, I promise, this is just a happy coincidence." The omega grinned, looking at the three pairs on the sofa all staring at them. "A very happy coincidence." Giving one last smirk to his alpha he slipped out of his uniform, skipping over towards Nitori and Kisumi, the elder maid having beckoned him over. 

Rei stood awkwardly, unsure of what the do with himself now that his omega wasn't by his side. He and Nagisa had been planning on having a bit of fun, it was a party after all and just because the were working didn't mean they shouldn't be able to join in as well. 

He noticed Rin looking at him then back to Sousuke, whispering in his ear. The butler looked at him darkly before nodding, the younger leaning in for a kiss, a small grin on his face when he pulled back. He pushed himself out of his mate's lap, slowly sauntering over to the chef, who could feel a steady blush rising on his cheeks as he realised he was naked. He saw the younger look him up and down, making him avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Hey Rei." He said, voice sounding deep and seductive.

"Hello Master Rin." He replied, wringing his hands together.

"You seem nervous." The younger hummed as he lifted his head. Rei felt himself blush even harder, taking an audible gulp. "You shouldn't be, we're all here for the same thing." He cooed, sliding a hand down the alpha's arm until he was grabbing his wrist. "Why don't you come and join me and Sousuke?"

"You and Sousuke?" He asked, he had obviously seen the younger straddling their butler when he had come in, but he hadn't registered what that implied until now. His eyes trailed down a little lower, noticing a mark on the alpha's neck just below his ear. "You're bonded."

"This is why I like you Rei, you're quick." He murmured, moving closer. "Now come and have some fun while your omega is preoccupied." He could see and feel the hesitance from the other as he took his hand. "Don't worry Rei, we'll take good care of you." That didn't make the chef feel any more at ease, his heart rate rising in his chest.

Nevertheless, he followed the younger alpha, allowing him to pull him over to the sofa and push him down in between Momo and Sousuke. He looked over, seeing Nagisa pressed in between Kisumi and Nitori, the elder of the two, firmly stroking his cock, as he and Nitori kissed feverishly.

"Hey, look at me." Rin purred as he straddled his lap. He reached up, fiddling with the other's glasses and finally taking them off, handing them to Sousuke who put them safely on the coffee table. "You have really pretty eyes." The younger observed as he leaned in to take a closer look. Rei blushed again, the other now ridiculously close to his face as he spoke. "Will you finger me?" Rin asked, making the chef splutter as he heard the request.

"What?" He asked, too shocked to think that he head heard that properly.

"You heard me." Rin replied. "Come on, don't make me beg." Rei hesitantly looked over at Sousuke.

"Thought you said you were open enough already." The man teased. 

"A guy can change his mind can't he?" Rin replied. "Besides, I want the try someone who's got a more refined touch."

"Well if Rei is willing to." Sousuke hummed, brushing off what could've been consider an insult. Rin turned expectantly back to the chef who stuttered over his words.

"I-I, you want me to w-what?" Rei managed. The younger tilted his head and let out a small sigh.

"Finger me Rei." He cooed. "You know how, right?" Rei blushed at the accusation. "I mean, of course you do, and I'm sure Nagisa loves it, doesn't he?"

"But you're an alpha." Rei blurted out, he hadn't meant to be so blunt but his mind was still just trying to process it.

"Exactly, and that's why I need it more, I don't stretch like an omega, I need to be worked open, otherwise Sousuke's cock isn't going to fit." Rin purred. Rei seemed to short circuit, going to readjust him glasses, then realising they weren't on his face. "I mean, you don't have to, but I'd like to at least pleasure you." The elder felt the other's hand sliding across his covered cock. "You can close your eyes if you want, pretend it's Nagisa."

"I'll do it." Rei rushed, his face somehow flushing a darker red. "I'll finger you." He clarified. Rin smirked, draping his arms across the man's shoulders, moving closer and squeezing his arms tighter.

"Thank you Rei." He hummed, carding his hands through the other's hair. He pushed his hips back, back arching towards him to give the alpha better access. He saw him lifting his fingers to his mouth but quickly stopped him. "I'm already wet, Kisumi had a go on me before." He felt the man shiver beneath him, which only made his smirk grow wider.

Rei ran one hand down his side, stopping cautiously at his hip, rubbing a small circle before moving further back, fingers tracing the skin across his arse before sliding in between his cheeks and teasing around his rim.

"Don't be shy." Rin said soothingly. "I won't bite." With the encouragement Rei pressed three fingers into the alpha, hearing him suck in a sharp breath and release it just as quickly.

"Can you rub my prostate?" It was more of an order than a request from the younger. The chef quickly obliged, expertly curling all three fingers and nudging up against his prostate, slowly wiggling his fingers, making Rin's mouth hang open as he let out a moan. "Harder." He gasped.

"He's a bossy bottom." Sousuke hummed from beside him.

"And you love it." Rin grunted, hips beginning to buck back in time to the alpha's upwards thrusts.

"It wasn't a complaint." The butler chuckled. Rin was moaning loudly, unashamedly every time the other hit his prostate.

"God, you're accurate." The younger huffed, whining quietly. "Feels so good." His hips were stuttering now, brain trying to keep up with what was going on. His head fell forward, heavy breathes passing his lips.

He was slowly grinding now, hearing Rei let out a small grunt as he moved against him, feeling the man's cock hardening in his pants and pressing up against him. The smell the alpha was giving off was enticing and Rin couldn't help but bury his face in the crook of his neck. It was so strong, he could even smell it over the scent of his own alpha.

"Ngh, alpha." He whined, head turning and resting on Rei's shoulder as he looked to Sousuke. The man looked at him softly, leaning closer to his mate.

"Are you enjoying yourself Rin?" He asked, seeing the younger nod. "Been treated this evening haven't you? Everyone's had a go on you."

"Everyone except Seijuro." He breathed, stray hairs falling across his face.

"Is that an aim for the end of the evening then." The other mused.

"It could be." He shrugged, the small smirk soon being replaced as he groaned, face contorting in pleasure. Sousuke leaned in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss that he dominated, their tongues sliding languidly together. The younger was panting into his mouth, hand on his cheek as he tried to pull him closer, allowing the other to push deeper into his mouth. He nipped at the elder's lower lip, sucking on it quickly, then licking across the small mark he had made.

A low moan from Rin had them pulling apart, the younger's eyes squeezed shut, one hand wrapping in his alpha's hair, the other grabbing at Rei's shoulder as his head tipped back. He worried at his lower lip, riding his fingers faster, feeling his prostate being continuously hit. His legs began to tremble as he moaned breathy and high-pitched from the back of his throat.

"Fuck Rei, stop, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna, ah, cum." He whined, stopping his own movements and feeling the other alpha quickly do the same. "Sorry." He breathed. "You got me so close." After a few more minutes the alpha's breathing slowed and he look back down at the chef with a mischievous grin. "Your turn." With that he was undoing the button and zip on his trousers, pulling them down the man's legs once he had climbed from his lap.

"Ah, Rin, you don't have to." He insisted, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder from where he was now kneeling between his legs.

"But I want to." He purred, reaching a hand up to palm at the man, making his hum deeply. He flicked a dark gaze up to watch the man as he pulled off his underwear, his hard cock springing free and standing proud. He saw Rei blush, looking away from the other alpha as he leaned over to take a closer look. "Even your cock is pretty." He cooed gently, smiling up at the man who was flushing a deep red again.

Smirking, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the rosy-coloured tip of his cock, his tongue flicking out quickly to lick across his slit, making the alpha grunt and twitch. The man was already getting impatient but was too polite to push his luck. Rin took that as his queue, eagerly wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, hearing Rei let out a deep moan before he sunk lower. His tongue was constantly trying to lick across every pieces of skin it could as he took more of the man, lips wrapping tightly around him. A groan from the other promoted him to sink down until he had fully engulfed his cock. He managed to swallow even with it pressing down his throat, hearing Rei groan lowly, hips twitching as he tried not to buck them up into the younger's mouth. Slowly he pulled off, the elder whining in protest. That was soon being replaced with a surprised grunt as Rin began to suck on his balls, attentively wrapping his hand around the other's cock and pumping rhythmically. 

Rei's hips were bucking now, his self-control lost as the younger sucked harder. He huffed out a heavy breath when the other pulled away, not that it was for long. His tongue was back on him within seconds, licking a line up the underside, stopping at the tip to tease around the head began wrapping around him again. He stared up at the man this time, seeing him staring at him darkly, a look he had never seen in the chef's eyes.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want." He said, only pulling off for a second. Rei let his mouth hang open, a low grumble coming from the back of his throat. "I'll take that as a yes." Rin smirked, taking him back into his mouth.

He felt a hand wrapping in his hair and then the alpha ha began a steady rhythm, rocking his hips up slowly into his mouth, the younger relaxing his throat as he felt the tip hitting the back of it. He stared up at Rei, watching his ever changing expressions and the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he let out deep, throaty noises. Rin wrapped his lips tighter and felt the man's movements stutter, letting out a sultry groan as his other hand wrapped in his hair, tugging hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He was now bringing his face down to meet his upwards thrust, his cock finally pressing into the younger tight, wet, warm throat. The other was pliantly letting him ravish his face, taking it all willingly and gratefully.

"How many cocks have you sucked today Rin?" Sousuke asked as the chef slowed down his thrusts, allowing the younger to take over again. He fully well knew the answer himself, he had witnessed it all. Rin pondered for a moment anyway before holding up five fingers, lips curling up into a smirk around the man's cock. "Such a cockslut aren't you sweetheart?" He hummed.

Rin nodded, letting out a happy hum, lips coming back up to wrap around his tip, suckling gently and swallowing the precum oozing from his slit. He felt a gentle hand tracing down his back and he pulled away, looking up to see Nagisa who was smirking down at him. The omega quickly joined him, kneeling so they were side by side in between Rei's legs.

"Are you having fun Rei chan?" The blonde asked, pressing up close next to Rin.

"Ah Nagisa, I~" He stuttered.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm glad you're trying new things." He cooed, tracing a hand along his alpha's thigh. "And Rin looked like he was doing such a good job." Rei grunted in response. "Was he Rei?"

"Y-yeah." He breathed out. 

"Was he a good boy?" Sousuke had asked lowly from beside him, looking over at his mate.

"A very good boy." The chef replied, hearing the younger whine and rest his head against his leg. Nagisa let out a small laugh.

"You sound like an omega Rin." He chuckled, seeing the alpha look over at him with a sly smirk.

"Acts like one too." Sousuke murmured, seeing the younger wink at him. Nagisa laughed again, leaning into the alpha so he could whisper in his ear.

"Why don't we suck his cock together." He asked cheekily, Rin nodding quickly, seeing the omega's grin grow wider. 

With one final look over at each other the two were leaning over, hearing Rei let out a few stuttering incoherent noises as their tongues licked up either side of his cock at the same time.

"Fuck." He sighed, deciding to let his body relax, leaning back into the sofa and watching as the two lapped eagerly at his cock. They took turns sucking on the head of his cock, the other licking at the base and sucking at his balls. Their mouths moved in unison, making him groan lowly as they both moved back so they were lapping at the tip.

Rei forced himself to watch, their tongues bumping against each other, making their eyes meet as they continued. They allowed their tongues to meet more often and Rei knew they were doing it on purpose, trying to drive him insane, but he couldn't take his eyes off them.

He let out a heavy breath, eyes slipping shut and head tipping back. The two took his moment of weakness, their mouths both trying to wrap around the head of his cock at the same time, lips pressing together until they were almost fighting over who would get to take it into their mouth.

Rei looked down at them sternly, wrapping a hand in his omega's blonde hair, tugging gently to get his attention. The other looked up then whined in annoyance as Rin wrapped his lips the alpha's cock.

"Rei." He pouted, looking up at the man with big eyes.

"Let Rin have his go Nagisa, you get to do this whenever you like." He grunted, the younger alpha going to deep throat him again. The omega pouted again, he wasn't the jealous type, but he wanted his alpha's attention the be on him. 

He pushed himself up off the floor, climbing into the other's lap and pushing Rin out of the way. He was pleased with himself but then a moment later felt the wet heat of a tongue pressing in between his cheeks and licking across his hole. He let out a startled squeal as it happened, turning to look behind him and seeing Rin looking up at him, giving him a wink as he stroked Rei's cock. 

He heard his alpha groan, then he let out his own throaty moan as the other alpha pressed his tongue past his rim. He couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth as the other pulled away but was soon being satisfied again as he felt the head a cock pressing up against his rim. He turned back again, seeing Rin with Rei's cock still in his hand, guiding it to the omega's hole until just the tip was just pushing inside.

"You can take it from here Rei." He hummed, standing up and moving back to his own alpha. He saw the chef slamming his hips up into the omega, making him moan brokenly as he grabbed at the man.

Rin had a smug smile on his face as he sat back in Sousuke's lap, seeing the alpha looking down the row and watching the other alphas all fuck their omegas.

"Is it time for us to join in?" Rin asked. The man nodded, leaning up to kiss him passionately, reaching around behind the younger alpha to grab his own cock and position it at the other's hole. He felt it twitch and clench as soon as he touched against it, but it relaxed moments later as Rin pushed back, letting himself drop down until he was filled to the hilt.

"Look at that." Kisumi hummed to Seijuro from the other end of the sofa. "He took him so easily." The alpha looked over, watching as Rin slowly began to ride their butler, picking up his pace quickly, head tipping back and a low moan passing his lips. His attention was drawn back to the omega as he let out a breathy whine, hips stuttering as he rode him harder.

"Seijuro, I need more." He breathed. The alpha gladly gave him more, leaning back as much as he could, grabbing the omega's hips and driving up into him, each thrust hard and accurate, hitting his prostate head on, making the other moan whorishly. He spread his legs wider so the alpha could use his hole as he wanted, allowing him to control the speed of his rise and fall.

He felt his leg bumping against Nitori's, prompting the younger maid to open his eyes to look up at him. Momo was doing the same as Seijuro, bucking his hips up into the omega in a way that was seemingly driving the other insane. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he stared over at Kisumi, his moans sounding ragged and broken.

The older maid leaned over, cupping his cheek with one hand and silencing him with a kiss. The silence didn't last for long, they were soon both moaning into each others' mouths, kiss becoming messy and uncoordinated as their brains tried to keep up with what was happening. They pulled away, breathing heavily as they stared at each other, eyes glossy and faces flushed. Kisumi leaned in close so he could whisper in the younger's ear.

"I've got an idea." He managed to keep his voice quiet as he said it, telling the other his plan. Nitori gave him a nod once he had finished.

Kisumi quickly turned back to Seijuro, tangling his fingers in his hair then standing up out of the alpha's lap, pulling him with him as best as he could.

"Kisumi, what are you~" He cut himself off as the omega pointed to behind him, seeing Nitori move himself from his brother's lap onto his side on the sofa, spreading his legs wide for the younger who was quick to move, positioning himself so he could resume fucking him. 

He saw Kisumi skip around to join them, lying on his side so he was facing Nitori, his face inches away from his cock as he spread his own legs. Seijuro could see the space they had left for him at the end of the sofa, but he couldn't force his legs to move. The maid looked over at him.

"Stop staring and come and join us." He called, seeing the alpha snap back to reality, striding over and taking purchase in the space left for him. He kneeled with one knee on the sofa, the other on the floor, supporting his weight as he hoisted the other's leg up onto his shoulder.

He looked down, watching Kisumi take the other maid's cock into his mouth, his head inches away from Momo's knee. That prompted him to look down further, watching as Nitori's head bobbed back and forth on the other omega's cock very close to his own knee.

"Come on Seijuro, I'm desperate." Kisumi whined, urging the alpha to give him what he wanted. He did so happily, pressing into him firmly and hitting spots deep inside him. The omega let out a muffled moan around Nitori's cock, head bobbing faster. He could feel as the younger maid moaned around him, sending vibrations up his cock that had him shivering.

The alphas were fucking them hard and quick, hips pistoning rapidly as they tried to find their own release whilst still trying to get the omegas to theirs'. Deep, sultry noises were passing both alpha's lips, making the maid's whine and whimper around each other, sending their hips bucking wildly.

"Pretty omegas." Momo hummed, pressing an open mouth kiss against his omega's leg before biting into it, making him cry out. The younger started thrusting faster, wanting to hear the same noise from his mate.

"Oh god Momo, I'm close." He moaned desperately, pulling away from Kisumi so he could let out a string of needy noises. The alpha could feel the other's hole clenching hard around him, drawing low grunts and breathy groans from him.

"Me too Ai." He gritted, head tipping back as his knot began to swell, pressing against the omega's rim with every forward thrust. Nitori clenched around him harder, trying to draw his knot out of him.

"Give it to me Momo." He breathed, hips bucking back against his alpha. "Please knot me alpha." Momo growled as he slammed into his omega with a force that had his whole body rocking with the movement. Nitori moaned high-pitched from the back of his throat, feeling Momo's body tense against him, then feeling the stretch of his rim around the boy's knot as it popped. His back arched and he shivered as he came himself, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he released into Kisumi's mouth, the other swallowing it quickly.

Next to them they could hear heavy breathing and desperate moans, coming from Rei and Nagisa who were seemingly both close as well. The blonde was slamming down hard onto his alpha, moaning wantonly. The chef wrapped his hand around the omega's cock, pumping it in time with each thrust, sending the other into a frenzy of breathy, broken noises.

"Fuck, Rei, yes." He cried, arms tightening hard around the man's shoulders so he could pull him closer, burying his face in his neck, taking in his alpha's musky smell. Rei buried his own face in the other's neck, scraping his teeth across his bond mark, making Nagisa choke out loud moan. "Rei." He screamed as he came in between them, the alpha groaning in his ear as he tightened around his cock, his knot releasing into the omega.

Nagisa was trembling in his arms as he came down, a small shiver running down his spine as he felt the alpha still filling him. He looked down in between their bodies and gasped.

"Sorry Rei." He murmured, prompting the man to look down himself, seeing his shirt and jacket streaked with cum. "I've messed up your clothes."

"It's fine honey, don't worry about it." He hummed, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him in close to his chest.

"This could be my chance." Rin grinned through a moan as he felt Sousuke slam into his prostate. "I need you to grab Kisumi." The butler nodded, thrusting one last time into his mate's body before helping him to his feet.

"Fuck Seijuro, don't stop." They heard the omega groan. The man grunted, eyes closing and head tipping back as he fucked into the other's tight heat. 

Sousuke discarded the rest of his clothes as he moved over. He saw Kisumi looking up at him, brow furrowed as he breathed heavily. The butler pressed a finger to his own lips, winking at the other who smirked back at him. He grabbed the omega quickly, dragging him off the sofa and to his feet. Seijuro growled lowly, staring over at the other alpha with dark eyes.

"Sousuke." He rumbled, getting to his feet. He made to move towards them but was stopped by Rin who interjected, pressing his hands to the man's chest.

"Not so fast Seijuro." He said slyly. "We think Kisumi was a little too lenient with you."

"What are you talking about?" He snarled.

"You didn't play by the rules, you were supposed to have some fun with an alpha and that didn't happen." The younger replied. The other squinted at him as he felt the alpha run his hands across his stomach then further down. 

He looked up at Kisumi who was being held against Sousuke's body. He growled but suddenly stopped as he felt a hand squeezing hard around his balls.

"Ah." He huffed, seeing Rin smirk as he sunk to his knees, finally releasing them from his vice like grip.

"We're going to play now." He grinned, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and quickly sinking down onto it. The alpha above him groaned, head tipping back and hips bucking into his mouth.

"Doesn't Rin look good like that?" Kisumi mused to the man behind him who hummed in agreement.

"He does." He murmured against his neck as he kissed across the skin, making the omega tip his head to the side, exposing more of his throat for the alpha.

"He was made to suck cock." The maid stated. "Well apart from those teeth." He heard Sousuke chuckled from behind him as he watched his mate on his knees, pleasuring another alpha. His hips were pushed back and wiggling gently, displaying his ass for the two men behind him; he knew full well what he was doing.

"I think he's teasing you." Kisumi laughed.

"Yes, but he forgets how much self-restraint I have." He replied.

"So you're not going to fuck him?" The omega asked.

"No." He answered lowly. "You are."

"What?" The other exclaimed.

"He's told me what you two used to get up to, don't act so surprised." He grinned, tracing his hand down the omega's side then wrapping it around his cock and stroking slowly. The maid licked his lips, staring at Rin. He was enticing and it wasn't much of a decision for him to make.

"Fine." He sighed, feeling the alpha let go of him.

"Don't go gentle on him." The man muttered.

"I never used to, why would I start now?" He smirked, looking back at Sousuke who raised and eyebrow as the omega slowly approached his mate.

He kneeled behind him, grabbing the other's hips gently to let him know he was there. Rin pulled away from Seijuro for a brief second, looking behind him and letting out a small chuckle as he saw who it was, before turning back to the alpha.

Kisumi trailed his hands lower until they were spreading his cheeks apart so he could press his cock up against his master's puckering hole. His hips twitched forward, pushing the tip past his rim. The alpha took it easily, the rest of his cock slipping in with no trouble, not that that was surprising, having already taken Sousuke's cock moments before.

The thought flashed across the omega's mind that he may not be able to satisfy him like he used to, when he had never taken a cock before. Now he was used to alpha's, their cocks long and thick, nothing his could compared to. But when he heard the younger groan as he nudged against his prostate, all of his worries disappeared.

He set a fast pace, slamming quickly into the alpha, making him whine and whimper around the cock in his mouth. Kisumi felt a presence beside him and looked up to see Sousuke stood next to him. He looked up at the man with a glazed over stare. He then looked down to the man's cock which was only a few inches away from his face. He knew what the expectant look was for now. 

Leaning over slightly, he opened his mouth for the man, allowing him to push his cock inside. He close his lips tightly around it, bobbing his head as best he could as he tried to keep up a continuous rhythm. He slurped every time he pulled back, sucking on the head before sinking back down, then repeating the same action.

Sousuke was groaning lowly, one hand lacing in the omega's hair, feeling the other slow, allowing him to take over. He began to roll his hips, pressing further into the maid's mouth, feeling the tip of his cock slipping into his tight throat.

Kisumi's hips stuttered, his thrusts slowing, making Rin whine as he tried to get the omega to fuck him harder again. When that didn't happen he decided to take matters into his own hands, pushing back against him, riding his cock in time with each of his forward thrusts. It had his prostate being hit harder, making him let out a pleased keening noise, that had the alpha above him groaning at the vibrations around his cock.

Rin felt his maid's grip tighten on his hips, a tell tale sign that he was about to cum. He always used to do it because he knew how much the alpha loved the marks it would leave on him and because he wanted his cock to be fully engorged in him when he came. He pulled away from Seijuro's cock for a moment to turn and look at the omega behind him.

"Please Kisumi, cum in me, stretch me open with your knot." He whined, hearing the omega moan. The maid's eyes had slipped shut as he remember the things Rin always used to say to try and get him to come, and the boy begging for something he couldn't actually give him, had always drove him a little crazy.

His hips sped up, his breathing deepening, coming out as ragged puffs of air through his nostrils. He squeezed his eyes shut, body quivering as Rin clenched purposefully around him. His breath hitched as he pulled away from Sousuke's cock, letting out a throaty moan as he came, filling the alpha with his cum. 

Rin hummed, eyes slipping shut as he felt Kisumi pulling out of him. The omega's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, suddenly feeling two hands under his armpits, lifting him up off the floor. He grabbed at the person, wrapping his legs around their waist, realising after that it was Sousuke. He let the man carry him over to the sofa, placing him down and leaning in.

"You did a good job Kisumi." He muttered deeply. "But now it's my turn."

The man was behind his alpha within seconds, wasting no time, pressing his cock fully into him. Kisumi saw the younger's eyes widen in surprise, then slip shut as the other hit his prostate. 

"Kisumi filled you up nicely didn't he?" Sousuke grunted, seeing Rin nod weakly.

From this position he could see every one of his master's facial expressions as Seijuro's cock slipped in and out of those plump lips. When his eyes finally reopened he found the younger staring at him, his eyes deep and filled with lust, the slight glossy look to them making him think the boy wasn't completely there.

Kisumi noted that Rin was close, if the loud, muffled groans were anything to go by. Sousuke had a firm grip on the younger's hips, slamming into him at a pace he hadn't thought possible.

"You ready for our knots Rin?" He asked, his voice gravelly and low. The omega could see that all of the alpha's knots were swelling.

"Ngh, please alpha, I need them, please fill me up." He begged, stroking Seijuro's cock as he spoke.

"Are you ready Seijuro?" The butler asked gruffly.

"Yeah." He huffed in response.

"Get it all over his face, he loves it." Sousuke hummed, his own knot was ready to burst, the extreme swell pressing teasingly against the other's hole

"Fuck yes." The boy hissed. "Please Seijuro, give me your knot." He let his tongue hang out eyes slipping shut. He looked so willing and pliant and Seijuro couldn't stop the low groan that ripped through his throat as he came, coating the younger's face and tongue. Sousuke followed soon after, grip tight on his hips as he pulled him back against him, the feeling of his knot making Rin moan.

"Can I cum now Sousuke?" He asked obediently. 

"Yes sweetheart, you've really worked for this one." He sighed. The alpha was cumming as soon as he said it, a high-pitched and breathy moan leaving his mouth, back arching towards the the floor.

Seijuro flopped down on the sofa beside Kisumi, lifting his arm for the omega to snuggle into his side. They both watched Sousuke and Rin breathing deeply, the younger alpha, licking Seijuro's cum from around his lips.

"I guess since we're the only ones here that aren't knotted we can leave." He suggested to the omega.

"Mm yeah, as fun as this was, I would like some alone time with you." He hummed.

"Let's go then." He replied, helping the omega to his feet and gathering both of their clothes. Before they left Kisumi turned to everyone else in the room.

"This has been fun, we should do it again sometime." He grinned. He heard noises of agreement come from them all.

"Now this is what I call a party." Momo chuckled, seeing Nitori flush and swat at his chest. Kisumi laughed, before taking Seijuro's free hand and guiding him out of the room.

"Thank you for putting up with all of that, I'm sorry if I pushed you too far." He murmured once they were walking back to the alpha's bedroom.

"You didn't Kisumi, I had fun." He replied.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled as they stopped outside the other's room. He squeaked as he was suddenly forced up against the door by the other man.

"But you will have to repay me, can't have you thinking you're in charge now can we?" Seijuro grinned devilishly. Kisumi quirked a small smile, leaning closer to the alpha.

"Oh I'd be glad to." He said teasingly. "You'd better put me in my place, hadn't you."

"Don't worry darling, when I'm done with you, you'll have no doubt about who the alpha is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Seijuro/Kisumi, deticated to @dereknstiles because they love this ship as much as I do!!
> 
> Fluff at the end and it's kinda cheesy but these two lovebirds deserve all the cheese in the world.

Kisumi felt a shiver run down his spine at the promise. The alpha's voice was deep and it made his mind go a little foggy at the prospect of what was to come.

Seijuro noticed his lapse in concentration and took it at his moment to strike, leaning down and pressing his lips to the other's, dominating his mouth as he pushed the door open, the omega stumbling backwards into the room and watching as the alpha slammed the door behind him.

He was stood tall, broad shoulders and defined muscles making him look even more intimidating. Kisumi worried at his lower lip, shrinking back as he realised how small he was compared to the other man. Seijuro dropped all of their clothes to the floor, staring at the maid with an intense look in his eyes, one that made Kisumi want to fall to his knees for him.

The other surged forward, grabbing him on either side of his face and smashing their lips together, nipping at his lower lip and reaching around to squeeze his arse. His grip tightened as he lifted him off his feet, carrying him over to his bed. 

He dropped him down, following immediately after, holding himself just above the omega, their lips still connected. Kisumi was whimpering desperately, hands grabbing at the alpha anywhere he could, one ending up in his hair and the other on his bicep.

When Seijuro pulled away he moved quickly to his neck, the other tipping his head as far back as it would go, to let the man mark him as he pleased. His hands trailed down to the omega's hips, holding them firmly to stop him from moving.

He stared up at Kisumi, the maid's eyes glassy and unfocused, lips parted as he panted, occasionally small noises passing his lips. Quickly he rolled him over onto his front, trailing his tongue down the omega's spine, hearing his breath hitch, hands grabbing at the covers as he turned his head so he could look back at the alpha with a lidded gaze.

"Spread your legs." He hummed deeply, one hand closed around his hip, the other circling around the dimples on his lower back. Kisumi complied obediently, spreading his legs enough for the man to be able to move in between them. "Good omega." He tried to say soothingly, but his voice was too gravelly to give the other any sort of assurance. 

His hands spread the other's cheeks apart, one thumb coming to stroke across his hole, which fluttered at the light touch.

"Still look so tight." He muttered, thumb slipping past his rim, making the other gasp. "Need to get you knotted don't we?"

"Yes alpha." Kisumi breathed, hips lifting off the mattress slightly, grinding his cock against the soft fabric. "Please fill me up."

"Oh I will darling, don't you worry." He answered lowly, grabbing both of his hips. "Up." He instructed, lifting the other up onto his knees.

He smoothed a hand up his back, feeling the muscles relax as he did so. He rested his cock on the cleft of the omega's arse, slowly starting to slide in between his cheeks. Kisumi, was whimpering, whining, just wanting the alpha to fill him, his cock so teasingly close but not quite there.

He pushed his arse back, legs spreading wider, trying to show the man what he wanted.

"Are you presenting for me darling?" Seijuro chuckled. Kisumi flushed a deep shade of red. Presenting was a vulgar thing omegas did in heat when in the presence of an alpha, practically giving their body willingly to the other. But right now he didn't seem to mind, for Seijuro he would do all the things he swore his omega instincts wouldn't make him do.

"I need you alpha." He replied quietly. "I need your cock, your knot, please." That's when he felt the tip of the man's cock rubbing against his hole, pressing teasingly against it. When he finally pushed in it was quick and rough, the omega's eye lids fluttering as his eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open, releasing a shaky breath.

"Yes." He hissed, back arching, pushing him back onto the alpha. He felt one of the man's hands roughly grabbing his hip, the other wrapping around the back of his neck, forcing his cheek down into the mattress.

"None of that now Kisumi, I'm in charge." He growled. "I control your pleasure." The omega moaned both in annoyance and arousal, the alpha's tone was assertive and dominating, making him want to submit completely to him.

The first thrust was slow but hard, hitting spots deeps inside the maid that had him choking out a muffled groan into the covers. The second and third had him gasping, body trying to move against the man's grip but finding himself unable. After that he started a steady rhythm, starting off slow to get the other writhing, emitting small pleased noises, then getting faster, wanting to hear the omega moan and beg. He was a little disappointed when he didn't get the later but knew he'd be able to change that later when he was going to knot the other.

Kisumi was a mess of moans as he felt the alpha slamming into him, hitting his prostate head on with each thrust with practised ease. By now he knew exactly how to angle himself to get certain reactions from the omega and it drove the other slightly insane, each buck of his hips so accurate it had him sobbing within minutes. The added pressure on his neck didn't help the situation, the other was asserting himself, showing he was indeed in charge and it made a tight heat coil in his stomach.

The sounds of muffled moans, deep grunts and skin on skin slapping mixed together in the room, only added to the rising heat of their flushed bodies. Kisumi could feel he own cock slapping against his lower stomach with each powerful thrust, his precum surely dripping from the tip and staining the bed sheets. His whole body jerked at one particularly hard thrust, his mind going blank as he tried to speak, a jumble of incoherent words falling out instead.

"Such a mess already darling?" He asked with a small grin, hips never faltering in their rhythm. 

"So good." The omega managed to whined out quietly.

"It's nice to see you speechless for once." The other hummed. "Pliant and submissive is a good look for you." The alpha's tone was teasing but also dripping with lust and a hidden sincerity that has the maid questioning his usual morals.

He usually hated being treated like an omega, having to be submissive and willing, he'd much rather make his own rules, but right now, pinned between the mattress and the solid, toned body of Seijuro, there's no place he would rather be.

He let out a loud keening moan, body arching towards the bed as the man somehow pushed into him deeper, his arse lifting up higher with the movements of the other's hips. His toes curled and legs began to tremble beneath him as he cried out loudly.

"Are you going to cum?" Seijuro asked gruffly, leaning over the omega more so he could drive deeper into him.

"Yes alpha." He gasped, feeling the man's grip loosen on his neck. He pulled out, making Kisumi whine but he was quickly being flipped over onto his back, the alpha still kneeling firmly between his legs.

Seijuro leaned over him once his cock was pressed against his hole, making him feel like he was caged to the bed.

"I want to see that pretty face when you cum on my knot." He muttered deeply, seeing the maid visibly shiver, hands grasping at the covers above his head for some sort of anchorage.

The man was pushing back in feverishly, holding the omega's hips until he was fully seated in him. He then moved his hands next to the other's head, allowing him to pull out then slam back in hard, the maid's whole body jolting with the movement.

Kisumi let out a soft moan, one hand moving down to grab the man's wrist as he stared up at him. The concentrated expression he wore on his face and the way he bared his teeth slightly as he grunted, the sweat beading along his hairline; all of these things had Kisumi's hole clenching hard around the other's cock, feeling a small amount of slick get released, aiding the alpha's continuous slide in and out of his body. He gasped sharply as he felt it, the man's dark eyes meeting his own.

"You're pussy's getting wet darling." He hummed, seeing the maid bite at his lip, eyes rolling back as his whole body shivered. "And look at your tits." He mused. Kisumi looked down momentarily seeing his nipples erect and a deep shade of red. He rarely got like this, it was usually only during his heat, but with Seijuro so close, his scent filling his nostrils and the fact that he'd made it so clear who the dominant alpha was, his inner omega came out, and he found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind if the alpha got him pregnant, in fact, he'd want it.

The man leaned down, hands moving to caress down his sides as his head dipped, tongue flicking across one of the hardened nubs. He nibbled on it after that, making Kisumi cry out, hips bucking and jerking. When the other started to suckle in them he completely lost it, head rolling from side to side as he let out desperate, throaty moans.

"Seijuro." He rasped, stringing out the end of his name until it was nothing but a breathy whimper. The man had moved from his nipple to his smooth chest, biting firmly at the milky expanse of skin to make sure he would leave dark marks that would contrast his pale skin.

"You're going to look so gorgeous tomorrow darling." He cooed, lips finally tracing across his other nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue then clamping his teeth around it. Kisumi gasped then let out a choked whine, he knew how red and raw the alpha was going to leave them looking.

As soon as the omega began to buck his hips again the other stopped, hearing a small irritated sigh pass his lips. He trailed his lips back up, across his collar bone until he reached his neck, inhaling deeply before his tongue flicked across his skin.

"You still smell like them." Seijuro huffed, thrusting harder into the omega's pliant body as if to convey his annoyance.

"Who?" Kisumi croaked, head dropping sideways onto the bed, too heavy for him to hold it up anymore.

"The other alphas." He growled in reply. "Rin and Sousuke." The omega looked up at him through bleary eyes, mind only half focused on what the man was saying.

"Make me yours then." He muttered, feeling his stomach coil at the thought, heart somehow racing faster. The alpha snarled, restraining himself from doing just that, head bowing so he wasn't looking at the omega's blissed out face.

When he opened his eyes he was staring directly at the maid's unmarked neck, skin clear and inviting, making him lick his lips at the prospect. He leaned down slowly, only allowing his tongue to slip out to lick a fat strip up the pale column, feeling the other's body shiver under his touch.

He pulled away before his self-restraint crumbled, allowing his eyes to trace across the rest of his body, down to his flat but slightly toned chest, his nipples still hard and begging to be touched. He let his hand run down his side, thumb brushing across it teasingly before it was gone again. His hand carried on further down, the other one joining its path on the opposite side until they were at his curvy waist, something that was rare in male omegas. 

The other's lower back was arching shallowly, pushing himself up for the alpha, his stomach visibly tensing at the effort. Seijuro pushed him back down his thumbs coming to stroke across the smooth, flat surface, making the maid's muscles relax, his breathing steadying slightly as he was able to suck in a few deep breaths. His skin was soft and warm under the alpha's touch and Kisumi knew if the other could've reached from this position, he would've been marking him there too.

"You'd look so pretty all filled and round." Seijuro hummed thoughtfully, bringing his entire palm up to stroke across his flat belly. Kisumi heard himself whine before he had even registered doing it, his legs spreading wider for the alpha, wanting to take him in as deep as he could.

"Please alpha." He panted, placing a hand over the man's that was still on his stomach. "Fill me." He breathed. "Bond me."

Seijuro's eyes shot up to meet the omega's. He was searching for any sort of doubt the omega might have, any semblance of a lie, that it was just his arousal speaking. But when he found none he let out a low groan.

"Say it again." He said gruffly, leaning over the maid again, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed above his head.

"Bond me." He choked. "Bond me alpha, please, make me yours, I want to be your omega."

Kisumi saw something in the alpha's eyes that made him shiver, he was staring down at him hungrily and it made him feel like he was being hunted; he was the prey and Seijuro was the vicious predator and he was laid out like supple piece of meat just waiting to be devoured.

He could feel the man's knot gradually swelling, pressing forcefully against his rim, making his hole clench hard, trying to pull the alpha's knot out of him. He found his mouth hanging open and head tilting back, his neck on full display for the alpha. He heard the alpha growl, deep and sultry, nosing at the base of his neck just above the other's collar bone.

"Do it." Kisumi hissed. The man let out a gruff groan against his skin, pressing his lips firmly where he planned to leave the mark. He could feel the alpha's knot ready to burst, he could tell by the way the other was groaning as well, his fingers digging into the maid's wrists.

Seijuro's thrusts were getting sloppier, his hips stuttering, but each one was still hitting the omega's prostate, keeping him moaning continuously. The noises the maid we making were like music to his ears, loud yet soft and enticing in every sense.

"Knot me, please alpha knot me, I need it so bad, need to be full." He moaned. "I need to feel you." Seijuro gritted his teeth hips shuddering as he forced his cock as far into the maid as it would go. 

He leaned down, biting hard into the omega's neck as his knot popped, letting out a low grunt. Kisumi felt like this was the most he'd ever been stretched out before, the alpha's knot was so big he thought it might split him in half. When it finally pushed its way past his rim he felt it release and begin to fill him deep inside. This combined with the man's teeth breaking the skin on his neck had his eyes rolling back and back arching, hips bucking sporadically as he came across his own stomach, the only noise leaving him a long, high-pitched moan.

It took him a while to calm down, his breathing still heavy and heart still racing when he finally opened his eyes again. He could feel Seijuro, gently licking across the wound he had created, grip having loosened on his wrists just enough for the omega to pull away from it and wrap his arms around the man's back, pulling him down for a tight hug. The alpha fell willingly, their sweaty bodies pressed together. 

Kisumi let out a small, pleased sigh, feeling the alpha lift himself up slightly so he could stare down at him. He looked back up at him, seeing the man's eyes trailing across his face. He quickly leaned down for a sweet and tender kiss, trying to convey his every emotion to the other through one action. The omega was smiling when he pulled away, looking tired yet radiant.

"Beautiful." Seijuro muttered, staring down at him lovingly. The maid blushed, covering his face with his hands, making the other chuckle. "And all mine." He then hummed, seeing the omega's head perk up. It was quickly dropped back down as he felt the alpha, his alpha pressing his lips to the bond mark, making him gasp sharply. He didn't know it'd be that sensitive.

He ran his hands through the man's hair, tugging gently until he moved away and he could pull him down in for another kiss. He could feel the alpha still filling him, he didn't think it possible that one man could empty so much cum at once but here he was, still knotted and feeling like he was being plugged up by the other's cock.

"Are you nearly done?" He giggled, seeing the man stare adoringly down at him.

"I don't think so." The other grunted as he rolled them onto their sides, Kisumi's arms wrapping around the back of his neck as he let out a light gasp, the knot pressing against his prostate as they moved.

"At this rate I really will end up pregnant." He laughed quietly, seeing something flicker in the alpha's eyes. He brought a hand down to the omega's belly, stroking slowly across it, feeling the slight bump from where he was still being pumped full of cum.

"Stop thinking about it." He tutted. "I'm too young to be a mother." Seijuro grinned, nestling his nose in the omega's neck, inhaling his scent, allowing the maid to do the same. 

Whilst before the alpha's scent had usually just riled him up, it was now also calming, making him feel safe and secure, needed and wanted, it was an amazing feeling, one he never thought an alpha could provide him with.

"Seijuro." He whispered, feeling his eyes begin to brim with tears. "I know I don't say this enough." His voice wavered slightly, making the alpha pull back to see what was wrong. "But I love you." A soft smile spread across the man's face as he said it.

"I love you too Kisumi." He cooed, pulling the omega in for a kiss. That's when he felt the tears begin to fall; the way Seijuro said it was filled with such sincerity and love, it was slightly overwhelming. He'd never thought that an alpha could make him feel this was and treat him like Seijuro was doing, because god knows he'd been treated badly by them in the past.

When the pulled away the man was tilting his chin up so he could look at his tear streaked cheeks that were a pretty rosy red colour. He kissed the tears away gently, running a hand comfortingly down his mate's back, before wrapping his strong arms around him, wanting to make him feel as safe as possible.

"Are you okay darling?" He asked soothingly. The other nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"What for?" He asked, running a hand through the maid's hair.

"Everything." Kisumi answered. "Just, for being you, for being honest and kind and loving and just~ thank you." Seijuro gave him a soft smile, pulling him closer. The omega buried himself his the other's chest, taking in his scent and feeling his body relaxed. It dawned upon him suddenly how tired he was, his eyes were droopy, threatening to close at any moment.

"I should be thanking you." The alpha replied. "I never thought I'd find an omega that gets me like you do, so sweet and caring and good in bed." Kisumi chuckled lightly, shaking his head slightly. "You're perfect." The omega felt himself blush, but was too tired to cover his face. "And I can't believe you're mine." Kisumi hummed; he was Seijuro's and Seijuro was his. "Now get some sleep." The man hummed, rubbing small circles on his back. "I'll clean you up when I'm finished."

"What a gentleman." Kisumi huffed out a light laugh, hearing the alpha do the same before he was leaning over and kissing his temple.

"Darn right." He muttered. "I'll treat you like a princess." The maid giggled again, and that was something Seijuro could definitely get used to.

"Well even princesses need their beauty sleep." Kisumi hummed.

"You're right, I'll be quite." Seijuro grinned. "Goodnight Kisumi." He pressed a small kiss on the tip of the other's nose, hearing his breathing even out a few minutes later. 

He stared down at the omega, taking in his every delicate feature, every little thing that had made him fall head over heels for the other. And in that moment he realised that this was the first time he had truly been in love, and this wasn't a feeling he ever wanted to forget. 

He remembered something his brother had said to Nitori before, and it had never rung more true to him than right in that moment. He couldn't help but repeat it.

"What did I do to deserve you?"


End file.
